A Warlock's Tale (Mature)
by Desperado-White
Summary: Nier is an outcast from the great family known as the Lawcraft and his family suffered from it. He wants total revenge and he won't let anything stop him. Now as a powerful Warlock with a Succubus familiar, he will fight one mission at a time to bring the Lawcraft to ruin! (Rated M for Hot and Steamy 'Intimacy')
1. Starting Revenge (Zara)

**_Hey there, I'm Desperado. I'm new to fanfiction and when I found there was a section for Dungeons and Dragons, I had to wrtie something about it. It's been my favorite game since I was young, my granmps had the Red box and I was hooked to it since. Hope this is to your liking. It's rate M for mature so there's going to be a lot of raunchy scenes -you mates have been warned XD._**

* * *

Nier didn't like to talk about his last name. It was because he was betrayed by his family and he and his mother were exiled due to her mother revealed she had an affair with a High Elf, a blasphemy against their family order. He used to be born and raised in the prestigious noble family well known as the Lawcraft and like their name suggest, their influence was even stronger than the law itself.

He never once blamed his mother. The man who forced himself to take on the title of his father never loved his mother, they married for political reasons to make another family group stronger while serving the Lawcrafts. It was on an Autumn Festical, his mother met this travelling Bard Elf and they fell in love at first sight. He never once hated her for having the affair, for he knew she loved this Elf and he loved her. It was unfortunate that a run in with a Black Dragon took her lover away and she was forced to raise her child alone. His human father knew of this, including the bastard child, but his pride was on the line and never once spoke about it to the other members of the family.

So from the day of his birth, Nier was locked away in his own castle. He was free to do as he please, playing with his toys, buying whatever he want from his mother, and grew up to fiddle around with the local girls if not his personal hand maids. He never once thought of his origins as his ears were never that sharp, still rounded like a human. Once he turned 20, he started to see them.

Everyone in the Lawcraft started to see them and they caught wind of this hidden affair. Tarnishing their 'clean' lineage, they banished his human father and his mother out of the noble mansion and were reduced to mere commoners. Nier always hated his non-biological father, ever since he lost his seat to power he turned to drinking and would always hit him and his dear mother. The torment would never stop. Worse, his mother would always struggle to make ends meet, when she was raised to be a perfect noblewoman. Her once soft and chaste hands were cracked and ruined by the cruelty of work, and they never could healed.

So Nier always hated his family name. He prefer to live with just his last name. But this didn't mean he didn't want anything to do with the Lawcrafts. In fact, now he was all grown up, having trained himself for this day, where he would begin his long-awaited revenge on his own family name. He wanted revenge for what they did to his mother. He didn't bother thinking about his father, he got lost somewhere during his drunken tyrade. Probably sleeping with another whore, he thought and good riddance.

The half-elf man saved up money from working on his own, to support his mother who was now overburdened from her harsh work life and house bound, as well as acquire titleship to join an adventuring guild. Now, he can start taking on quests and use the resources he can find to plot his revenge.

* * *

It was night fall by the time Nier returned to his room. He had just completed his quest in ridding a nearby village of Blink Wolves and even came back with their pelts to be sold. He gave them up at a high price, so it added as a bonus pay to his original reward. After treating himself to the first hot meals he had in weeks, he retired to his bed chambers in the guild hall to rest. There was a beautiful woman in his room who was sitting on his bed. She wore a skimpy looking one-piece swimsuit like attire with kneesocks and bridal gauntlets on her hands. She had a pair of bat wings opened across her back and curled up ram horns on her red head.

"You know it's rude to stare when someone is changing," Nier muttered to the beautiful woman who laughed, "Better to see your abs, my Master." Nier was not fond of sharing, but he was a Warlock. This class was rare as it meant he had to make a pact with an otherworldly patron, but he didn't care about taboos or urban legends as he acquires immense amount of power and abilities in return. Of course he chose the safe route and pacted with a strong Archfey, lords of the Elemental. The girl sitting on his bed was his familiar as part of his Warlock magic.

He believed having a familiar was a good idea as they could easily gain access to things a regular man like himself could not. He found Succubus to be more effective in dealing with 'unwanted' company or for Deception, if not acting as his magic casting partner. Still, there were times he disliked her prescences as he knew, all she wanted was sex. He was on a revenge plot, he had no time to spare.

"Master, if you're tire you can use your body to release your frustrations," she cooed and lied across the bed with her beautiful legs folded up and. She twisted her body around to show her fleshy buttocks that would make men sin and leap at her with their rods open. Despite her being a succubus, she personally favored one candle and it was her master's candle. "It's been a while since you gave me your seeds, I'm low on power now. Could you warm me up?"

Nier sighed and stripped of his leather jacket to hang across a hook, "After my shower, then we'll talk." "No, I want your hot stuff now!" the Succubus shrieked. The Half-Elf frowned, disliking how this Succubus who looked like a woman who was the perfect image of lust and desire throwing a tantrum like a girl. She kept screaming how much she wanted his hot cream inside her mouth and body, to the point it was annoying for the man. "I said after my shower!"

"No!" The Succubus giggled and she lunged. The Warlock ended up being pinned by her against the wall, her hands gripping his wrist and using an Counterspell to keep him from attacking. "Master, you were so kind to me the first day we met. I promise to help you seek revenge, so long as you keep me warm with your cream." The Succubus girl moaned as she knelt down to rub her face into his crotch, feeling his loaf starting to rise, "Being side-tracked every now and then wouldn't hurt, right?"

Nier groaned as he felt his member rising. He was a man, of course he had his desire but his plan to exact revenge on his enemies came first! He took the Blink Wolf missions so he could get some details and resources to try and strike at one of the local Lawcraft trading companies, but the quest turned to be a dud. He still had to clean up the Blink Wolves under his contract, so he reluctantly skewered them with his Warlock Magic. They weren't even that hard, he thought.

The Half-Elf looked down to see his familiar getting riled up, burying her face into his pants and sniffing his manly scent. She really was a pervert, he thought, and he used to belief Succubus were prideful over other beings. Maybe it was their contract and their 'sealing the deal' with their bodies that broke her, he didn't know.

"Alright, I'm frustrated anyways. Next time, let me have a bath first before we do this again!" Nier barked, unbuckling his belt with a huff. The Succubus girl brightened up and almost clapped with joy as she watched her master take off his tight pants. The second he peeled of his underwear, she lunged and smothered her kisses all over Nier's candle.

"Oh! Wait! Slow down!" he grumbled, feeling his member rising up too fast and too hard. Nier wasn't a virgin, he gave it up to his handmaiden when he was old enough to thrust his hips into a girl with fine legs. He remembered she was in charge of bathing him and they were both in the tub, she was naked and so was he, and her body was beautiful. So he jumped on her and they did it right in the hot tub. The housekeeper took three days to clean up their raunchy mess. The Half-Elf now looked at his familiar, both rolling his eyes and softening his gaze.

He felt pity for this girl really, when he first summoned for a familiar he wanted something that was stronger, something good at Combat. When she pulled him out from the Depths, she confessed she was only good with some magic but not the offensive kinds. He thought about sending her back, but she begged to stay in the human world as she always wanted to see it and walk in it. She even swore she would offer her every part of her body to his pleasure and desires if he let her stay. So with a soft heart he never wanted, he screwed her to seal the deal.

"Master, do you like it? I feel your rod is growing harder and harder. Let me please you with my tongue!" The Succubus gripped his hot rod in her warm hands, and she stretched out her tongue to roll it around the tips. Useless or not, she was very good in this category of service and Nier found it to be the only redeeming factor about her. Even when he was in a bad mood, using her body to please himself always calmed him down and think clearly. Maybe tonight, he'll use her again to think of how to strike back at the Lawcroft.

"It's okay now, you can go a bit faster, but don't over do it," Nier commanded, before stroking a hand through her fiery red hair, "go ahead and swallow me." The Succubus brightened and giggled, "As you wish Master," and she easily took his entire 10 inch candle into her mouth. He gasped and gritted his teeth as she moved her head to slide the insides of her hot mouth over his hard candle. He felt himself pulsing, his sacks twitching, wanting to dump all the pent up semen he had been storing in the last few weeks.

Nier had the occassional fling with other adventurers and the prostitutes in taverns and brothels (doing one girl all the time gets boring easily). Meaning this wasn't his first time in the rodeo. But every now and then, he would sink into the growing pleasure with his familiar, who was always ready at his beck and call. Leaning against the wall while his familiar pleased his candle with her tongue and mouth, he grabbed her horns to sway her faster. She picked up on that signal and gripped his hips, letting him move them in and out of her mouth. Nier wasn't a super human, althought a half-elf he could hold his urges in longer, but he eventually hit his peak. With a few more slow thrusts, he released his weeks worth of seeds into the Succubus's mouth.

"Aaah. It's so tasty! I love the aroma of Master's hot seeds! Please rub it all over me!" the Succubus cooed and Nier groaned, but faintly smiled, "You really are a pervert, aren't you?" The man pulled out his man rod while it was still pulsing his cream, and he rubbed it all over her face and even in her hair. She had this happy look of bliss on her as she felt the heat of his semen on her skin. "Master's warmth is unforgettable, I want to be bathed in it forever."

"You're not done with just the mouth, are you?" Nier wondered, and his candle rose back up. It made the Succubus gasp with glee, and she resisted the urge to eat him again. She wanted to save the rest inside her lower mouth, so she quickly climbed up into the bed and lied down on her back. With a sultry smile, she parted her legs into a beautiful M and touched her entrance, easily soaking wet with her practice bodily control. The Succubus let out a moan and bit her finger, egging any man on to take her prize. "Master, I'm ready for you. Please give me your hot and steamy man rod."

"Alright, I'm ready to brand you," Nier grinned and he immediately shoved himself into the Succubus. She reeled back from entry, her mouth gaping open with a silent scream. Before she could adjust her body with a thick candle inside of her, Nier was already thrusting his hips and slapping into her flesh. "Oh yes! Master, just like that! Ruin me from the inside out like I'm your toy!" The Succubus screamed while the man grunted with every thrust. "Hush down, do you want the next door neighbor to come and join us?"

"If he's a man, let him take my mouth! If it's a girl, let her be taken by you! You're candle is the best!" the Succubus screeched. Nier sighed, but he grinned. He still liked his familiar for being so loyal, she never once raped another man without her permission and that was something rare in succubus who live off of men's energy and drink their semen like wine. No matter how bad his mood was, he would relish in roughing her up just thow she wanted as her reward. Just don't tell her it's a reward or she'll always be needy for it, Nier thought. "How do you like my spear, huh? It's cutting into your deepest places, I even think it's just smashed through your inner gate!" he huffed while gripping onto the Succubus's hips. "YES MASTER! I LOVE IT! YOUR CANDLE IS SPEARING ME IN THE DEEPEST OF PLACES AND IT'S GREAT! I CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF IT!"

The pitiful (but cute) Succubus was already bursting her spring water now, as Nier continued to ram his hips into her to drive her crazy. Normally Succubus were prideful creatures who were the one taking over the flow of sex, but this one seemed to be the opposite. Since their bonding as master and familiar, she had always been the submissive one despite being aggressive in starting their love making. She was always eager for his body and his heat, mostly because she favored his love. Nier didn't mind, he both had a good girl following him and a toy to unleash his mad frustrations whenever he felt terrible. Somehow, this Succubus usually cheers him up after a good rough pounding.

"Oh Master! I-I'm going to melt again! Ah!" She exploded her spring water for who knows how many times. She was super sensitive all over, so Nier squeezing her brests and raping her neck with his tongue drove her even harder. Nier felt like exploding already, but he wanted to enjoy this hot and steamy night and indulge himself in the heat and softness of another woman. He ripped off parts of her clothing to reveal her sacred flesh, squeezing and rubbing. He clenched her bottom and would rub her bat tail to drive her even crazier, forcing her to clench her insides and making him grunt in pleasure. Every thrust inside of this familiar just kept getting harder and hotter, like dipping his candle into a furnace. "How do you like it? A Half-Elf raping you inside out! He's going to fill you with his cream and make you pregnant with his hot seeds!" Nier cried out, now ramming his hips into the Succubus without restraint and biting her neck with loads of hickeys, "YES! I LOVE IT WHEN MASTER RAPES ME! YES! STUFF YOUR HOT CREAM INSIDE OF MY WOMB! FILL ME WITH YOUR BABY JUICES! I-I WANT TO GET PREGNAAAAAANT!"

Nier smiled, knowing she'll never get pregnant. She was a Succubus, her body was different than humans. They were known to mate and raping men just for energy (and sometimes raw pleasure to kill time), and if they were like human girls they'd be constantly pregnant and popping out babies. No, they work completely different and their insides really devour all that essence and cream as if they were drinking a regular fruit juice. But, one thing Nier enjoyed playing around with his Familiar was the fact she was a good outlet for certain Fetish plays like rape play or cosplay. None of the girls he met would even fathom about doing kinky stuff like this, so having his own 'love slave' fulfilled his emptiness.

"I'm going to blow my load, are you ready little succubus? Are you ready to be flooded with your master's milk?" he spurred on, now raping her mouth with his tongue. After the Succubus gagged and cough, gasping to breath, she screamed, "MASTER! PLEASE IMPREGNATE ME WITH YOUR CHILDREN!" That was the trigger phase to ignite the sparkles in Nier's tailbone and he felt his sacks running at full throttle, "TAKE IT, YOU CUTE LITTLE PERVERT!"

Nier shoved his entire body into the Succubus, making her scream hard enough to make the windows rattle. Then, came his hot cream that flushed into her tight love space and filled up her womb. She felt it expand as the volume was immense, one load equalling to something of a bucket and a half. "OH GOD, IT'S COMING OUT! AAAAAH!"

The Succubus' head reared back, her tongue erect and hanging, as she felt the steaming cream spurt out from her plugged hole. Nier kept shoving his length deeper and deeper, releasing every ounce of cream he had stored up in his body for the past week. It felt good, like releasing his load by himself but it was sweeter now he had a 'receptacle'. He nuzzled his head into the semi-conscious Succubus, their body steaming in the cold air and dripping with sweat. The Half-Elf pulled out his spent member, rubbing it to spurt out the rest to paint over the Succubus's bare breast and her stomach. He sat back on the bed, calming down his candle as he watch his familiar covered in his manly colors and twitching like a love doll. A work of art, even if he do say so himself.

"Oh by the way, Succubus, I haven't come up with a name for you since we met. I've been terrible giving names so I tried to put it off. But tonight, you made your master feel good, so you deserve a reward," Nier smirked, watching the Succubus panting like a passed out dog. "Th-thaaabbuu M-masshheeeeer."

Nier relaxed, letting the feeling of their love making sink into his muscles as a soothing agent. It felt good, he thought, and surprisingly this Succubus was better than the handmaiden he first spent the bath time with. He should come up with a name befitting of her talents as his familiar and love slave. Obviously not cream-dumpster.

The Succubus of course had her own name, however it was in her Abyssal language and even though Nier knew that rare language, it was tricky on the tongue, especially when giving a command. It had to be short, sweet, and strong. And even when he didn't like her antics to romp in the sack at the most inconvenient times, he still found a sense of beauty whenever he breaks her in the end of their love session.

"I know," he snapped his fingers, the sound making the Succubus' body jump and burst more of her white fluids from her love entrance by reflex, "I shall call you, Zara. A strong and sweet name for my personal love slave. Be grateful, little bat girl." The Succubuss, named Zara, had this silly smile on her white painted face as she panted a, "Y-yuessh massheeer." She passed out with her eyes open, her body still quivering from the love, and Nier couldn't help but shake his head with a smile. Promising himself to get an early bath in the morning, he pulled the unconscious Succubus under the covers and curled up next to her and fell asleep.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys, that was the first chapter. Hope you guys like it, root for revenge!_**


	2. Bath Play

It was sunrise and Nier knew that when a crack of light peeked through the gaps of the closed windows. He felt refreshed after releasing his frustrations on his familiar the night before. There were times he found her nagging annoying, but in the end he relished in their love sessions. It was good for therapy too. Speaking of which, the Succubus he named Zara last night was no where to be found. But he felt his loins burning up.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he lifted up the covers, to find Zara tasting his candle again. "Oh, good morning Master. I can't help but drink your hot rod when it woke up and poked me in my bum bum. It'll be really quick!" Nier wanted to object, but the way she moved her mouth and tongue made him paralyzed with pleasure. He felt her dipping her head under the covers, rapidly sliding his length in and out. Although he had things to do and wasn't happy about this, he still relaxed and let her have his way. You can't stop a succubus from doing what she wanted and that was to drink cream all day long. If not all day long, he was willing to give it to her occassionally.

"Almost there, Master. Just a bit more," she purred and vacuumed on him harder. "I'm going to peak, Zara! It's coming out now!" Nier cried, gripping the bed sheets. Relishing in his euphoria, he let the Succubus buck her head faster to release his morning stress. "Let it out Master, your hot seeds down my throat!"

She plunged down deep, gagging herself, and it made Nier jump over the edge of his control. He dumped a big load of white cream into her mouth and she lapped it up. Without mercy she drank up his spilt milk and cleaned up his rod, letting it calm back down. "Thank you for the meal, Master."

Nier just up and grabbed her by the hair, forcing her to meet his face. She yelped out and waited to be punished, but he just kissed her roughly instead. "No, thank you. I enjoyed it. I guess you can surprise me every now and then," he smirked before lightly patting her cheeks as a kind of slap. She giggled and licked his cheek in response.

The Half-Elf climbed out of bed and went to the bed side table. He unfurled his traveller's bag to pull out a quill and parchment to start writing on it. "Zara, I'm running low on supplies. Go into town and buy these things on the list, the exact amount. I'm only giving you a certain amount of gold. At most, I can let you buy a tasty snack."

"Oh thank you Master, I love you!" Zara squealed when he mentioned snack. Succubus of not, she was a glutton and loved to eat. Her favorite were spicy foods and the town they were in were popular with hot and spicy street foods. He was worried she might use up more than he allowed to eat everything in the market. "And see if you can get more info on the Lawcraft's control in this sector. Trading routes, imports, militia, all of it. I allow you to use sex as a weapon."

The Succubus Zara giggled and snapped a crisp salute as if she was a soldier. "Okay darling, I'm heading out. Wish me luck!" "Yeah whatever," Nier groaned and he watched Zara jump out of the window to take to the sky with her open wings. She will eventually find away to blend into the crowd as being a Succubus allowed her to disguise herself as different woman. Nun, merchant, noblewoman, prostitute, she can fit the bill. This is why he liked using her for his cosplay fetish.

* * *

Milia was a simple housekeeper in the adventurer's guild, who looked like a frail, frail girl. She had pale skin and her frame didn't look so strong, so people question if she could do manual labor. Despite her looks, she was good with cooking, cleaning, and heavy chores. No one knew, but her motivations were to work hard and feed her 8 little brothers who were being baby sitted at home by a distant relative. She hope to buy them a good future as mother and father were away in another country fighting a war, and hoped to keep them together by the time they come back.

The housekeeper girl had seen many faces in the adventurers' guild. Honestly, she didn't like most of them as many of the fighters, monks, and even the clerics would flirt with her. One ranger tried to peak down her low cut to see her cleavage, passing it off as he tough he saw an ant on her chest with his sharp eyes. Some of the women weren't that nice, they either slap her butt, give out cat calls, or ask her to strip and dance (which of course she couldn't do it).

There had been a nasty rumor going on that she is a virgin. Of course she is! Even though she is of marriable age of 17, she had been too busy making ends meet to find love. Now everyone was laughing how she hadn't done it with another man, or woman (which ever suits their fancy), and the fact they make it a bad thing. Shouldn't you save it for your husband, she thought. Guess not, everyone wasn't innocent in this guild and she knew it.

Not to try and show off, but she wanted to do something about this nasty rumor. But giving up her first time to someone wretched in the guild wasn't her first choice, so she kept the idea quiet to herself. She sighed, carrying a tub of boiling hot water for a resident upstairs who ordered for a bath. She wondered how she would try to make everyone stop laughing.

Milia eventually stumbled up to the room that called for hot water and had no choice but to knock with her foot, "Room service. I'm here to fill up your bath!" she called. At first she got no response, but then she heard a faint 'come in'. Milia nudged the door open with her foot again and walked in backwards to keep the door from swinging into the basin of hot water she held. Just as she turned around and closed the door she turned white all over and nearly dropped the pan of boiling water.

She saw a Half-Elf man, naked in front of her! He had just gotten out of bed and he was doing some exercised with his arms. When Milia entered, he turned around to show his entire front body... and his south pole! "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come in when you're undressed!"

"What are you, a virgin boy seeing a girl for the first time. I've had my fair share of women, little girl, I'm not shy to bare myself to you!" the Half-Elf muttered, continuing his exercise. Milia bowed in apology, red from ear to ear. At first she forgot what she was doing, until she remembered the pan of hot water in her hands. She found the tub nearby and filled it up. There was enough hot water to fill the thing full and she backed away when the man walked up. She stayed clear of his naked body, especially his bare candle, and he dipped into the bath with a sigh.

"Excuse me, I need to get back to my chores," Milia stuttered and tried to scurry out. The man turned to her and asked, 'I remember paying for a bedchamber maid to wash my body. I have the money, so why don't you call her up?" Milia panicked and turned around to bow, "I-I'm sorry, the bedchamber maid on duty is on maternity leave. The innkeeper hasn't found a replacement yet."

The Half-Elf snarled, muttering something about 'women' and looked off into the cieling, "Service me." Milia turned red all over, "Wh-what do you mean, I'm just a housekeeper!" The man glared at her and went, "I don't care. I paid a bonus some to get special service and this inn promoted that you have a personal bedchamber maid. Since she isn't here, meaning the service is faulty. I will sue."

Milia flinched. He didn't need to complain about anything else. The fact that the inn had this type of special service but didn't offer it at beck and call was enough to be a lawsuit. The inn will closed down for good. Milia will be out of a job. "Well, are you going to sub in or not? If not I will," the man said already getting out of the tub. Milia spoke up, "No! Wait, I'll do it!" She was now squeaking like a mouse.

The housekeeper began to grab some towels and soap, hesitantly shuffling over to the man as if he was diseased. He seemed to realize that in her mind and he glared at her, making her forget why she was so slow in approaching him. "If you don't hurry, the bath will get cold and I'll consider it as bad service." he mumbled. Milia swallowed hard and she came up to him. She started to scrub his back with the towel, which he didn't complain or bark at her. She hadn't done this before, to be this close to a man, even a naked man. It made her blood boil a bit and she didn't know why her lower half was getting excited. Is this what it means to be intimate, she wondered with her naive mind.

"Scrub my back harder, my back is still sore from thrusting into my familiar!" the Half-Elf barked. Milia turned redder than a turnip when he said that without bothering to insinuate his love session last night. Why are all men just horny dogs, she screamed in her head and continued to scrub his back. "How is this sir, is the water alright?"

"Want to jump in and try out?" the Half-Elf smirked, obviously joking. He felt her scrubbing hands freeze and he sighed, "I was just," he didn't get the joking part out and he found this housekeeper girl suddenly stepping into the same bath as him! "What are you doing?" he wondered with genuine shock, but kept his cool. He found it strange that the housekeeper hadn't stripped down, she was still in her dress and she just dipped right into the tight bath tub with him. "Please don't sue us," she cried, tears dripping from her eyes and it wasn't the bathwater, "I really need to stay and work here. I have 8 little brothers to feed!" she said.

The Half-Elf groaned, another sobber, he thought. Worse, she had something to fight for. He was still wanting to exact revenge on his old family line, so this wasn't even worth his time in listening. Because he looked disinterested, Milia frantically grabbed his shoulders, and leaned in close to persuade him. As the bathtub was small and couldn't hold two people (save a wife and husband), water splashed all over the floor and carpets. "If you're not satisfied with my service then," she grit her teeth and bit the insides of her mouth, "Then you can play with my body."

Before she knew it, the Half-Elf picked her up into his lap under the water and tilted her back, so she was helplessly floating in the small tub. She suddenly felt the man lean in to nibble at her neck and stroke his tongue over her. She gasped and writhed under his tough, feeling his hand crawl all over her body and groping her clothed breasts. "You shouldn't have sad that, sweety" the half-elf grinned evilly, "since you're new, I was going to let you get away with just scrubbing my candle. You look too cute and innocent for me to devour, but since you offered, I can't resist."

"Wait, I didn't mean it, stop!" cried Milia, but her calls were drowned out from the splashing of the water and the man's moans as he breathed onto her neck. She shuddered and shook, biting her finger as she felt the man roughly grab all over her body. She then felt his hard palms trail down to her waist and she grabbed his wrist. "Don't, I-I'm not ready for this." "Too bad, I'm in the mood since you're so cute," he whispered. She squealed when he licked her ear and she accidentally let go, and his hand slipped down into her underwear. "AAH! N-NOT THERE!" she squealed as she felt his hand rub her chaste flower between her legs, stroking and sliding his fingers across her lower lips. There were times she had touched herself, but had been too emberassed as she got older. Now she had this man doing it for her and her head started to become very, very hazy.

"Please, don't. Not so rough," she breathed. The Half-Elf pulled back to see her melting face, and being this close really scared her. Somehow he opened his lips and stuck out his tongue, she hesitated but she didn't know why her tongue peeked out. He instantly sought it as an invitation and raped her mouth. "Mmmm!" she muffled as she wriggled. She was being attacked from top and bottom! Her mouth was devoured by his raging tongue and his hands rubbed her furiously. She felt like she was going to melt in his arms. "I-I'm going to melt! Please stop!" she cried in between gasps, but the half-elf spurred her on with more wild kisses and rubbing. He suddenly stick his fingers into her love entrance and started to run them into her... but stopped.

"Oh, you're a virgin," he said, almost disappointed, "Why didn't you say so?" Milia covered her face that was slathered in the man's scent, bath water, and saliva. She had no face to see anyone, "I'm sorry, everyone kept laughing at me for being a virgin. I'm not trying to lose it with you, but how is anyone like me suppose to tell you?" The Half-Elf mumbled and wanted to stop this. The last thing he wanted was to take an innocent girl's treasure and have her head over heels for him. Getting someone pregnant in this line of work was one thing, but to have a clingy girl like Milia to make him marry her will only ruin his plans for revenge. But since he was human, he knew what it felt like to be left on the brink of pleasure and having no release. He figured she wouldn't do it herself, so as a gentlemen he decided to finish for her.

"I'm not going to stick myself in you, but I'll help you release. Stand up," he ordered. Milia was panting as she tried to get her bearings. She felt disappointed that and she didn't know why, but she listened to him and tried to climb out of the bath tub. It was only when that Half-Elf suddenly grabbed her hips and forced her to face him standing as he sat in the warm tub. "Wait, what are you doing?" she squeaked, and she suddenly felt him jabbing his fingers deep into her oriface, "OH! IT'S IN SO DEEP! I'M GOING TO BREAK!" "Pipe down, little girl, I won't break your hymen. Just deep enough to let you release. Be grateful," the Half-Elf Muttered.

The man began to pump his fingers in and out of Milia's canal, she felt his course and thick fingers stretching her insides and scraping her out. His finger tips seemed to know where to look to find her sensitive spot, and she felt an extreme amount of pleasure shooting up her body, "Wait, it hurts! Stop! It's too good!" she screamed. She was panting heavily, the water soaking her clothing weighing her down. She felt like an elephant was weighing her down, yet she felt so high from having this stranger play with her private places. The Half-Elf smiled but he didn't show it, and since he was at it he thought he could have a little fun with her.

He leaned forward to cup his lips over her lower lips, making Milia squeal harder. She bucked her hips as he stuffed his tongue inside her chaste canal, eating her inside out. He lapped up her pure juices and continued to scrape her with his fingers. "Wait, this is too good! D-don't stop! Don't stop! Aaaah!" she screamed. The Half-elf sighed and he raised his other hand to stuff his fingers into her mouth. It silenced her immediately and she automatically suckled on them as if a creamy sausage. "Hmmm."

Milia never had anything like this. She didn't know why but it felt good, sweet. She was scared that any man would take advantage of her, skipping all sorts of romance and foreplay and just stick their dirty rods into her private place. So she had always been on the defensive. But today, serving this half-elf man, she felt so comfortable. She felt like she wanted to do more naughty things but that could be just her lewd mind talking. "I-I'm going to melt! please make me happy!" "Oh I'll do more than make you happy, little girl."

The Half-Elf gave one big suck with his mouth before he bite on her jelly bean. Milia gave the cutest scream without any sound ever and she nearly passed out from the pleasure. The man finished up, he stabbed his fingers deep into her sensitive spot to release the dam of her spring water. It sprayed all over him and into the bathtub, the sweet juices and hot water mixing. Milia was in a heaven that no other woman could achieve and her body shook from the ecstacy. She nearly passed out and fell over, so she grabbed onto the bathtub edges to hanging on until her bodily earthquak stopped.

Once her body calmed down, twitching and squirting, she sagged back inside the tub with her drenched clothing. She was panting, her eyes glazed over, and her tongue handing. She couldn't feel her hips, even touching her lower lips made her seethe with painful bliss. She really liked this somehow.

"We're done," the Half-Elf said as if passing a death sentence. Milia snapped out and looked up, seeing the man sink back in his tub to scrub his own body. "You don't need to service me anymore." "Wait, please, ow! Please don't sue us!" The Half-Elf rolled his eyes, "I'm too lazy to do that." Milia sighed, grasping her beating heart. Now that the fear was gone she suddenly felt something else surging her body. She was horny.

"So what about me?" she asked, hesitant. The naked man perked his eyebrow at her, "I said we're done. You may return to your original chores. You don't need to stay here." he said. Milia nodded, and she climbed out of the tub... only to come back inside with a hanging head. "What now, woman?" the Half-Elf muttered, wanting some peace and privacy to calm down. He didn't want to have anything to do with this girl. He thought about waiting out for his familiar to return to release his frustrations again.

"I, I don't mind staying here," Milia whispered, which made the Half-Elf perked his other eyebrow. "What do you want then?" The housekeeper girl thought long and hard, thinking back of how people laughed at her for being so innocent and how good it felt from just this foreplay. She couldn't hold back and lowered the top of her dress from her shoulders to bare her hearty breasts out. "I want you to take me."

"I'm don't have a fetish for virgins," the Half-Elf man muttered, making Milia flinch. "I know I'm a virgin, but it's not like I'm doing this by choice or saving it for marriage! I have to raise 8 little children and I don't have time to have fun! It's not like I wanted to be a virgin to stand out! I don't want it!"

The man genuinely flinched from her remark Normally other men would leap at her to take advantage of her desire, but he was physically taken aback by her sudden confession. It also made his candle stand up by accident. "D-don't look at me like that, woman! It's your fault you made my loins excited!" he barked. Milia squeaked like a mouse and shuddered with her bare chest out, "I-I'm sorry-Achoo!"

The Half-Elf sighed, and he leaned forward to her. She flinched and almost reared away but he was quicker and scooped her in his arms. He felt warm, and strong, she thought. Even in the bathtub, she smelt his musky aroma of a man, so big and bold. It made her lower lips drip and mix into the bathwater some more. "You'll catch a cold like this if you don't stay warm. Sit in the water more while it's still hot."

Milia nodded and knelt down deeper under the water. The water was now above her shoulder so she relaxed and floated a bit. The man settled down and spread his legs, revealing his long and hard candle under the water. "Go on, I think you know what you need to do." The housekeep swallowed, but nodded. With her soft hand she reached under the water and grabbed his stiff member. She recoiled as to how it twitched and felt so hot, almost scalding. She came back again, this time to have a firm grip on his candle. The Half-elf resisted a moan and gestured for her to continue. She shook her head, saying she didn't know what to do. The man resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"You rub your hand up and down. Play with it as if it were a cat's tail," he mumbled. Milia blushed but nodded. Slowly, she moved her hand, sliding it up and down his hard member. She was fascinated that this organ was really a tool for pleasure. She couldn't resist as she let her fingers explore every square inch of his member from base to tip. She ended up using two hands, getting into the sway of things. The Half-elf smirked while she transfixed on his candle. Maybe she could be useful in his future 'side sessions' every now and then. She was innocent, but she certainly looked hungry. He had bedded a priest girl before, but this was different.

"What do you think?" he jested, expecting a strange answer. The girl breathed heavily as she rubbed his member harder, making him repress a grunt, "I like it. I don't know why but your candle makes me feel comfortable." This time it was the Half-Elf who bushed but he covered his face to hide it. "What is your name, sir?"

"N-Nier. My name is Nier," he mumbled under his hand and the girl smiled. "My name is Milia. Thank you for offering me your time, sir." He frowned and glared at her, making her peep like a shrinking mouse, "What do you think I am a Gigolo?" He saw her shook her head furiously and compensated by rubbing his flesh rod harder. He grumbled, he wanted more than her hands, "Swallow it." "Wait, you mean put it in my mouth?" she gasped, and doubled gasped when he nodded. She hesitated, she never had done this thing ever. She heard of things from other girls how men's rods stink, or how rough they pounded their face in. One adventurer had her jaw dislocated and sent to the infirmary. Another prostitute nearly choked on whatever shoots out of a man's flesh arrow.

It made Milia hesitate. But Nier didn't care, "Just do it, woman." and he grabbed her head and shoved it down the water, surprising her. Before she knew it, she had a full length candle in her mouth. Being trapped under water with very little air was scary, but feling something hot and hard in her mouth calmed her down. Completely forgetting what she had in her mouth was a man's rod, she started to taste it in her mouth. She seemed to know what to do, despite having no experience. She suckled and licked the half-elf's staff, air escaping her mouth. Nier let out an audible moan, as she can't hear him while submerged. He bucked his hips to enter her warm and innocent mouth, wanting to do more than rape her innocence over and over. But he took it slow, there's no point in scaring off her catch. It was like fishing, pull in and then let go to give the fish the illusion it was winning a fight and then haul them up.

"Darn it all, she's getting better," he moaned and tilted his head back to enjoy this. He noticed her air bubbles popping along the surface getting less and less and she was slowing down. Probably too infatuated with tasting him to remember to breath. Out of pity, he placed his hand onto her head and cast a Water Breathing Spell. Fortunately as a Warlock, he could cast some spells as cantrips without expending his primary spell points, which his class only allows two. He might know more than six or seven major spells, but he can only cast twice per day, or short rest (which would involve his Familiar recharging him). The magic made the girl underwater relax, able to breath through arcanic means and solely dedicated herself in tasting his candle. He would use his other hand to tap her face, to teach her where to lick and how to lick. She understood and would lick from the base to the tip, around the gland, and swallow him whole. Nier regretted teaching her now, he was about to explode. "I'm going to release! Take all of it, Milia!"

Nier held the girl's head down under the water, surprising her, and thrust his hips up to deepen his candle's reach. Once they were connected, he felt his white seeds rush out from his tube and down into Milia's mouth. She screamed under the water, but slowly drowned it out with pleasurable purrs. She felt hot and aromatic fluids trickl down her throat and she tried to swallow it. When she broke away, some left her mouth and drippled into the water.

She bolted up to break the surface, dripping with water from head to toe with a loud gasp. She coughed, her beautiful hazel nut hair draped over her face as she panted, "Mr. Nier, that was too mean! You should have warned me" she squeaked like an angry mouse. She even threw her tiny fist to beat the man in the chest, but he just grabbed her by the shoulder and roughly tilted her back. He forcefully spread her legs, pulled up her skirt floating in the water, and ripped off her lower underwear. He attacked her mouth that gapped through the pile of seaweed on her face known as he hair to shut her up and drown her in more pleasure. He was now rubbing his growing member over her entrance again.

Nier parted her hair so she could see, her face red from joy and bliss. "You said you don't want to be a virgin anymore?" he wondered, which the girl slowly nodded and panted, "Then are you ready to become my woman?" she didn't anser so Nier continued, "Once I make you mine, I won't be by your side at your beck and call like a husband. No, I have other plans to tend to and you are just my snack." He started to lick her neck and grab her breast, making her gasp with a sharp breath. He felt her hug his head as he bite her mound tip and whispered, "But I'm a generous man, I won't forget about you. If I'm in the mood, I might visit you in your bed chambers every now and then. Deal?"

Milia did have dreams to marry, but she had been too occupied in saving up for her 8 brothers. Now, she felt like she had a chance to achieve that dream, or at least the honeymoon part (maybe she wanted just that XD). "Y-yes, m-make me your woman." she squeaked again, and regretted it. Because Nier didn't give her anywarning when he shoved his rock hard candle into her virgin canal. "Aaahg!" She let out a mute scream as she felt the chaste hold in her canal snap. Blood fell out from her lower lips and she still felt Nier driving his manhood up into her pure hole. "Wait, it's too hard! I-it hurts! It hurts!"

"Then let me make you feel good, like a real woman," Nier purred into her ears, making her climax as he dug even deeper into her. Milia wrapped her legs around Nier's waist out of reflex and she started to feel him roughly running his spear into her forbidden territory. he kept pumping, thrusting, and even grabbing her hips to held her down. She instantly went crazy from this new experience and couldn't stop squealing with every manly thrusts and grunts he made, "OOOH! IT'S TOO GOOD! IT'S BURNING UP INSIDE OF ME! I-I'M MELTING!" she cried out and her spring water splashed into the bathtub again.

Nier smiled, this felt good, he thought. Doing an innocent girl in the middle of a small bathtub, splashing water mixed with the girl's love juices all over the floor. The sloshing of the bathwater and the girl's uncontrollable moans really spurred him on. Normally, he like to save his rape fantasies on his familiar who loved it more than anything. It seemds he found another outlet for his fantasies and he marked her with a bite to her neck, making sure she would get a nice red hickey after this. "Ow, don't bite me like that!" she cried out, gasping as she felt a hot piping rod pump into her tight love canal, stretching her to greater limits. Nier growled with a smirk like a lion capturing his prey and teased her more, "Don't you like it? To be raped by a man and be made his toy? You should be grateful it is my rod, and nother another. Those fat bastards you serve in the diners would have raped you silly without mercy!"

"What are you doing that's different than them?"Milia moaned, climaxing again and her tongue sprung out. Nier dove to swallow her tongue in his mouth, scaring her. She felt her tongue being suckled as if it were the nip of her mounds, and she soon melted under his hold to let him do whatever he wanted. This felt good, too good, and this chaste girl was getting too much of it for her first time. She had always thought it would be nice and gentle, with candles and aromatic incense, to share the bonding with her lover.

There were no candles, no aromatic incense, but the man roughing her up knew how to please her. She closed her eyes, relishing in this euphoria and let her body relax. It made her inner walls stretch even more, taking more of the man pounding into her. She felt her mouth being raped by his tongue and her breasts molested by his hand. Even when he was so rough and violent, she didn't feel pain or fear. She only felt comfort in his embrace and warmth. It's like he was acting wild to hide his true passionate side. "Nier, Nier, please take me as your woman. I want to give you my first time!" she cooed and Nier slowed down when hearing her, almost hesitating. He hid his reluctance and just continued to pound into her love canal harder like a blacksmith's hammer to an anvil. "Little Milia, how do you feel being raped like this by a man you chose? Hmm? Does it spur you on? Such a naughty girl. Not too long ago, you were just a virgin and now you're sinking into this world of pleasure." He cooed, more to make her turn red and emberassed out of kicks and giggles. He grunted as he felt his limit about to end, he was going to let loose soon. "Milia, I'm about to melt. Why don't you be a sweet little girl and take my seeds in your holy garden?"

Milia smiled and giggled like a foolish girl as he pummeled into her harder, the hormones and bliss frying her brain. But when she felt his candle pulsing, she woke up at the last minute to scream, "No! I can't get pregnant! I have a family to raise and I can't afford having a child!" Nier growled, more to tease her, as he kept thrusting into her to sate her resistance, "Don't you want hot cream inside of your body? Aren't you excited you're going to have my children?"

"I want it but, not right now," she screamed, but cupped her mouth. She didn't mean to say it outloud, and it honestly made Nier flinch but he hid it with another heavy thrust. He was taken aback by her response, he planned on finishing outside anyways but just egged her on to make her emberassed more. Now it was his turn to be in a dilemma as he waited for the Milia girl to speak up, "I-I would be hapy to bear your children, but I want to make sure my little brothers are well fed and clothed. Our house will be taken away if I don't pay the rent." Nier growled, more from the fact that he was getting too dep in this girl's troubles. But to satisfy both of them, he continued to pummel her love canal before order her to turn around. "Why?" she wondered but was flipped around to show her bouncing buttocks anyway. Nier pulled out his candle, lifting up her soaking skirt that was plastered to her rump. Without her underwear, he could see a beautiful moon staring right at him. "I want to end this sweetly, but I can't let it outside. It will cause you trouble if anyone found out this bathtub was used in a dirty way. I have to hide my love evidence, don't you think?"

Nier smirked evilly and prodded another hole between her fleshy ass cheeks. Milia panicked and shook her head, "N-not there! Candle's don't go in there!" Nier growled like a lion and pressed his tip into the tight entrance, "Who said!" Without asking, Nier smashed his hips right into her buttocks, shoving his entire length into her tight butthole. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Milia screamed, her womanhood splattering her love juices from the entrance. She hung over the side of the bathtub, nothing but a limp doll for Nier to play with. He smiled and grabbed her bottom cheeks, twisting them around. They felt nice, he realized, just the right amount of fat and flesh. He had ben with girls whose buttocks were too small or too big. His familiar Zara's ass was just a tad bit too more for his taste, but Milia's was just nice and bouncy. He definitely found a nice catch.

"Are you ready, little Milia?" Nier asked, knowing Milia was in so much bliss and pain that she couldn't even speak. He thrusted into her anyway, making her squeak like the mouse she was, "You should be happy, Milia! I'm taking the vrignity of both your womanly holes, no make it three if you include your mouth. Now you can proudly say you not a virgin to the other whores and bastards that look down on you!"

Milia tried to say something, but it all came out slurred and sexy. She was breaking down and her brain was nothing but a hot mush, her body steaming from the love making he gave her ass. Nier wasn't much into doing the rear end, but he felt excited to fill her with his seeds if she didn't want to get pregnant. What better place in her body than the alternate route that avoided her chaste womb. "Are you ready, Milia, I'm going to paint you in my colors. Me, Nier! I am the man who took conquered all of your love holes to sate my frustrations. Be happy you've become my toy!"

Milia can't think anymore and turned into a hot and slobering mess. Even breaking down like a cute bitch in heat, she was smiling and laughing, "Oh my god, yesh master. Please destroy my ass! Fill me with your hot seeds!" she cried happily. She never knew losing her virginity was this good. "MILIA!" no longer wanting to tease this cute catch, Nier shoved his whole length inside of her bottom, to the base and all. He could feel his rod prodding her innards, but so long as it wasn't her womb he didn't care and dumped all of is hot cream into her innards. Milia screamed as she was hanging limp over the side of the bathtub, feeling something hot running up her spine and through her intestines. Just feeling it roll around in her winding roads made her climax a few more times.

Nier let his candle fire a fire more pulses, before he yanked out. He closed her cute little gaping hole with his hands, watching as some bleach white cream slip out from her hole, and he made sure none of it fell out. Don't need to innkeeper to cause any trouble. The bedchamber maid was pregnant because of this reason, but it definitely wasn't his doing. He was always a business man, pleasure was pleasure, work was work. He didn't like mixing it together.

Today, Milia made him break that rule and he will allow it for one time. Nier smirked as he leaned over Milia to whisper into her ear, "How do you feel my pet?" After he gave an evil smile, he watched as Milia's pleasure melting face giggle happily, "Sh-sho good mashteeer." "Congratulations on losing your chastity, little girl. You are now a true woman. If you ever want to let go of your frustrations, feel free to come back to your man anytime." Nier laughed and smiled while he watched the housekeeper girl of 17 years of age nod with an erect tongue and tears of joy running down her face. A cute catch indeed, he thought.


	3. Information and Matches

**_Hey guys, I kept checking the reading numbers and I'm glad there's someone liking this! Hope you guys like this story! Feel free to drop a comment or idea, I'd love to hear it!_**

* * *

Zara had been busy while she was running her errands in the street. Caring Nier's list for the necessary supplies and equipment, she did her best to spend her pocket money on the gear and had to punch her stomach to ignore the good smelling street food she forced herself to pass by. Oh how she would love to try out that steam dog with extra sauerkraut, or that pan-fried squid cake. Though she was a Succubus, she was a glutton for food over men's semen. If she had to choose, she might have given up raping people just so she could eat everything in the world.

Alas, their money was short from the minor jobs they received as they started the adventuring business. She once secretly bought a big ass cake all for her self, but Nier found out and punished her. He gave her a kind of sex she never wanted again, so rare for a Succubus, and she learned her lesson. She shuddered from her memories of being tied up in lethal with a gag ball and dripped with hot wax all over her skin.

Still it didn't mean she can't have fun. She got permission to eat 'some' foods and to play with some men, so long as she didn't take long. But none of the men in this town were worth her time, and they stink of alcohol. Nier drank, but he only consumed fine wine and never the cheap stuff so he smelled like cinnamon every time, which she got her hot. Instead, she had caught her eyes on this woman working in a bakery all by herself.

She had a chance to talk to her, even be friends (as she was in a magical disguises). The woman's name was Abigail and she was married. Her husband was in the army and was protecting the frontline from attacking this town and she hope to see him by the end of the month. Zara was a Succubus so she had a magical scanning ability where she could rate how much a human was in desire to have a good romp in the sack. This was convenient so she could easily target men who wanted to dump their semen into anything with a fine pair of legs, which was Zara. "You must be so lonely, how about I make you feel better," the Succubus pretending as a human said. She used magic to hide her horns and wings, and wore a less skimpier dress to walk in town.

She cornered the baker woman Abigail in the back of the shop, making her fall over onto a chair and Zara went straight for ripping off the married woman's panties! "Wait, stop, I'm married. We can't do this!" The woman screeched, but quiet down to keep people from hearing her. Zara cackled, like she always does and rubbed a hand over Abigail's needy love entrance, "It's okay, we're girls. We can play around every now and then, it's not an affair!" Zara quipped and started to lick the woman's love entrance. She moaned and covered her mouth, her ringer on her fingers glimmering as she turned red.

Zara enjoyed a good romp in the sack with a man, but she often become fascinating in making love with cute woman like Abigail. She usually liked to target married women who were disatisfied, and often played with young girls who wanted to feel good but not ready for a man's candle yet. So this is where Zara comes in as the sexual education advisor (XD). "It's okay, relax Abigail. We're girls, we can do this sort of thing. Just relax, I want to make you feel very good."

"Oh! Not so deep please!" Abigail moaned and sank in her chair. Without her panties she was defenseless against Zara's advancements and she churned in her chair. She was panting as she covered her mouth, afraid she'll scream in pleasure as Zara ate into her forbidden territory. She felt her folded legs twitching and rubbed with the Succubus' hands, and she missed this sensation her husband always gave her. Now she was super horny and imagined her husband eating her out. "Karl! Oh Karl! Please take me! I need you so much!"

"Alright sweety," Zara said in a fake male voice, which made Abigail twitch in pleasure. The Succubus lapped up her love juices that dripped in between her legs and had a small evil grin as she started to stuff her fingers into her love canal. "OH IT'S GOING INSIDE OF ME, KARL!" the Baker woman couldn't control herself, letting out loud moans. Luckily the morning rush was over so not many people walked by, so they had some privacy behind the baking counter. Abigail let herself go, releasing her spring water she had been holding in for the last five months. She really wanted her husband now! "Oh Karl, Karl, I'm so wet!"

"Then let's make you soaking, darling," Zara said, enjoying this little game. She stuffed her other fingers into Abigails asshole, and pumping into her love entrance and rear end. Abigail screamed, her mouth gaping as she couldn't get her voice of pleasure out! Her hips bucked as she felt both of her holes plugged and pistoned by Zara's fingers, all the while the Succubus suckling on her sensitive jelly bean. "OH GOD, KARL! I'M FLOODIIIIING!" she burst her dam a second time, drenching the dirt covered floor of the bakery shop and splashing some onto the glass cases. Zara opened her mouth and took some into her throat, it felt sweet like honeyed nectar. Once she had Abigail a shaking mess, Zara wanted some love too.

"Hey Abby, why don't you please me too. I'm a girl that has her needs as well!" Zara cooed like a dove and she crawled up to put her own dripping entrance onto Abigail's face. Still reeling from her love ejection, her face automatically raped Zara's lower half with her tongue and lots of sucking sounds, "HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE REALLY INTO THIS!" Zara screeched as she felt Abigail roughly eat her out. The lonely housewife continued to taste Zara's insides, digging in her own fingers up into her canal. She couldn't stop touching and rubbing herself as she bucked her hips to her own fingers. "Karl, please feel good with my mouth," she moaned in a half-dazed state. "OH GOD, YOU'RE GOOD AT THIS! IF I HAD A CANDLE LIKE NIER, I WOULD BE BURSTING BY NOW!" Zara hollered as she rubbed her hips into Abigail's face more. She eventually reached her peak and grabbed Abigail's head, drowning her in her own love juices. "I-I'm not done yet, let's feel good together like this!"

Zara's hip twitched as she climbed off and put her hips with Abigail. Raising up her legs, she plastered her sex against the housewife and now they were rubbing their lower lips together. "Abigail!" Zara cried out and rubbed her lips into the housewive's body. She bucked her head back, her tongue stretched out from how good it felt. She never done it with another woman before, to feel the same warmth and moist from another lady's sex rubbing into hers. She was used to her husband's candle, but this was just as good. It stimulated her and evaporated her sexual frustrations. Now she was looking forward to her husband's hot body the second he comes back into the port, she might just jump and mount him the second he gets off the ship.

"OH KARL! KARL! I'M GOING TO MELT! PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR CHILD!" Abigail screamed like no tomorrow as Zara half-giggled half-choked from feeling too good. "Oh god, it's coming out! Let's splash together!" With a cry Zara burst her dam and Abigail did the same. Their hose of love juices splashed into each other like a broken fountain and they drenched one another. After 10 seconds of pure bliss, Zara felt satisfied. She dropped the housewife's limp legs onto the dirt floor, standing and covered in her juices. She dried herself off with a towel and dropped one for Abigail to use who was panting on the ground, unmoving. "Sweet dreams darling."

Zara bent over to kiss Abigail on the lips, and then her lower lips. The second one made the girl flinched violently as she spurted more love juices out of reflex. Not bothering to mind wipe the woman, Zara happily leapt out of the bakery and swiped some baked rolls and sausage buns for herself with a gleeful look. Abigail was left to relish in the euphoria of having a girl mate with her, and she seemed to love it. When her husband comes back, she'll suggest to bring in a girl friend of hers for their love sessions.

* * *

The Succubus Familiar eventually finished up her errands, without further delay or sexual activity. She kept thinking back of giving that housewife at the bakery a good time. Every bite she took from the baked goods made her loins drip. Since she had a cloak on, no one notice the trail of wet drops on the ground she left behind. "Master, I'm baaaaaack!" she said the second she barged into the tavern they were staying out. She thought her Warlock Master would be down by now, but turns out he wasn't in the dining hall. She guessed he really liked his bath so she quickly climbed up the stares to go for his room.

However, just as she was going to knock the door flung open and this dripping mess ran out to bump into her. "HEY! Watch where you're going you bitch!" Zara yelled. She saw this young girl, dripping head to toe with her dress all plastered to her body showing lots of her curves. It looked like she took a dip in the lake with clothes on and just got out. With a mouse like squeak, she covered her face and bolted down the stairs. She tripped at the last few steps on her soaking skirt, slipping on wet feet, and fell down them with a small thud. "Who was she?" Zara wondered, then her hackles sparkled as she turned inside the room to see a naked Nier.

"MASTER! HOW COULD YOU! I THOUGH I WAS THE ONLY ONE FOR YOUR SEX LIFE!" Zara barked. Nier didn't bother getting out of the tub that was covered in some specks of white. He just used Mage Hand to slap it across the back of the Succubus' head. "Enough, Zara. Close the door, it's cold." Nier scowled.

The Familiar rubbed her cute little head, only to have the ghostly hand grab her invisible horn to get her attention again. She pouted and closed the door, throwing off her hood to turn back into her full on Succubus form. "Master, I just went out for shopping and this is what I get when I come back! Shame on you!"

Nier rolled his eyes and curled a finger for her to come over to the side of the tub. She did so, almost eager to hear what he hadto say for himself. He grabbed her by the horn and shoved her head under the water. She couldn't breath, so her arms were thrashing around wildly and splashing. Maybe as punishment, her head was shoved down onto Nier's groan and her moaning mouth took his candle in. After a minute, her thrashing slowed down and he felt her just giving up and suckling. He groaned again and yanked her out, dripping all over as if she was the one who dipped in the lake and just got out, her hair plastered over her face.

"You're late, and rude to your master, what do you say to yourself," Nier said with a waiting voice, "P-Please punish me with your man rooood!" the cute and goofy looking Sucubus said under her hair sticking to her face like red seaweed. Nier gave up and let her go, letting her cough and gag. He got out of the now cold and half-empty tub and onto the wet floor, taking up a towel to dry off. Zara coughed the water and blew it out of her nose before she turned to see Nier's tight butt. She reached out to try and pinch them!

"I forbid you from doing any sexual with me until my angry is sated. Period." he ordered, and the Succubus froze up in fear. As she was his Familiar, any serious commands he gives she has to obey. If he asked her to jump off a cliff, she has to do it against her will. But he hadn't gone that far yet. He only abused his authority to make sure Zara would keep in line from her rambunctious urges. She is a handful, he thought, so she needed to know her place every now and then. Still, making her not jump and mount him or do anything naughty to him was no different than drowning her in pain. "But Master, I can't get enough of your body! I-if I can't even hold your hand, I'll suffocate!" "You can't die, so deal with it." the Warlock muttered, knowing Succubus don't have a biological form but a physical form supported by his magic. He was strong enough to give it a human shape hence why he could have a Succubus.

Zara started to roll around on the ground, throwing a tantrum and he snarled. He just up and tossed his used towel at her. "Go and sniff that to sate yourself, woman." he mumbled. By the time he put on his trousers and tunic he could see the pervert Succubus sniffing his scent in his wet towel and rubbing herself. "At least get dried first, we have work to do!"

* * *

Nier always hated to be late, no matter what the meeting was about. Big, small, as long as it was an arranged meeting, he despised being late. He almost broke his record were it not for Zara being obsessed with stuffing his used towels into her small womanhood, claiming she wanted to feel 'him' inside of her body all day. He snapped at her and whipped the towel out of her hole, making her climax like crazy. When he finally calmed her down, he dragged her cute and sorry ass to the table where he was to meet with a local informant.

The Warlock was working behind the scenes for now, so he would ask for third party individuals to acquire information on the Lawcraft's functions in the different towns. So far, it had been a bust so he hoped this man he was to meet had prospect. He was late though, which Nier found tyupical. But so long as he himself was early or on time, he didn't care about the punctuality of others. No one showed up to a serious meeting anyways.

After 10 minutes after the meeting time, a Dwarf shoved his burly body through the tight double-swinging doors and came up to this table. He wanted to say 'your late', but the Dwarf immediately slapped a pile of scrolls and magic crystal stored with sensitive information across the table. "Beggin' me pardons, customer, got caught up with the latest news on the people ye were looking for."

"Speak" Nier said, immediately down to business. He made sure Zara was well behaving herself as he made her sit at another table, within earshot in case he needed her. He then turned his attention to the table and picked up the different scrolls. They weren't as detailed as he hoped, but the info this Dwarf gave him had enough key notes and drawings that gave him a better perception of the Lawcraft functions.

All the scrolls were about their business in the town as well as the local milita they had under their control. They had a major trading company that buy and trade fur and spices from other towns, the scrolls talking about them also drawn with what exits and routes they take. There was a drydock off yonder in the town by the sea that specifically crafts ships for the royal navy, another business outlet Nier scowled. Now, there was also a research facility somewhere in the center of the major town areas and any further details was unknown at this time. "Again, beggin me pardon's on the last business ploy. Just got wind from me sources about it and wrote it up while I was coming right over to meet ye. Can't keep a good customer waiting, yeh?"

Nier found himself smiling. This Dwarf really was good. Compared to his previous endeavours, those other would-be-info-seekers were terrible. He was glad he burned them up with his magic. "So, who is the lead person controlling these areas?" Nier wondered as he sifted through the scrolls. Zara tried to peek, but he threw her a glare and she make a 'peep' sound before shirking back in her chair. Still she was a pervert so being treated roughly like that turned her on and she tried to clamp her thighs shut to hide her dripping folds.

The Warlock watched as the Dwarf pulled out a magic stone. He pushed aside the other scrolls and set it down on the table in the center. With a few complicated flicks of his fingers on the engravings, it projected a magical image into the air. Nier was impressed, even this man had the latest in magic hologram technology. "The big brass in control of most of the operation is a Noble Lady named Sophitia Sora del Lawcraft. She ain't blood related, but a member of another family serving the Lawcraft and they be good at trading stuff."

Nier nodded. He never once revealed his identity to this Dwarf, but he was accurate about Lady Sophitia not being related by blood. Despite the Lawcrafts being a powerful family, the ruling group were the pure blood members like himself (ignoring the half-breed thing) and his mother. The rest of the large organization were other families who submitted their servitude or married their sons and daughter to extended family. It was like a giant tree that grew on other trees. It was difficult to know in detail, but he knew Lady Sophitia was not remotely his cousin. He would enjoy exacting her revenge on her.

Because she was one of the people who drove him and her mother out by force, the one who kicked them out of the door some years ago. Nier had a lustful glint in her eye as he eyed the image of this woman who used to be a young pup of a teenager when he was cast out at the age of 10. She had just started and earned her right as a security officer in her father's company, and she was ordered to banish his mother and him out of their own house. She was excited to carry out her first command, and she enjoyed watching the son and mother flee. She personally kicked him down the stairs, hence a faint scare on his forehead. Now she's grown up to be a fine specimen, he smirked.

"You interested in bedding her, lad?" the Dwarf quipped, this made Nier frown a bit, "I suggest you keep those thoughts to yourself, or else you'll lose a good paying customer." The Dwarf paused and swallowed his hard saliva before he sank back in his chair, hands up to say he didn't mean it. Nier gestured to go on, he met with people far worse and ruder. "Okay, I heard she bee doing an inspecting on the dockyards for the next naval project in a few days. Also, got wind that there's going to be a major turn over at the trade company. Huge lay offs due to the rise of them steam wagons cropping up all over."

"Oh you mean the trains," Nier whispered. Lately, there had been a breakthrough with magic and steam technology and a small company built its first vehicle they call a locomotive. It was like an iron land dragon that could travel across the spans of nations without getting tired and haul 1000 times the regular cargo a thoroughbred wagon horse could carry. It was booming in popularity in the capital and it was slowly making its way to this backwater city as well. It made sense, Nier thought, that the Lawcraft would cut down costs in favor of this new efficient technology. Maybe he could use this to his advantage. "Thank you, I appreciate your good work."

"Beggin me pardons, good customer, about me fee?" the Dwarf said with a greasy smile. Nier nodded, "I'm not going to pay you." The Dwarf instantly bolted to his feet and pulled out his dagger, already sticking it under Nier's throat. Zara wanted to leap at him and burn him, but she had been given strict order to not leave her seat until told to. And a Warlock's command was absolute, so even her body can't break her stasis. "What the meaning of this, lad? I worked my ass off for ye because you better customer than most folk I met."

Nier nodded again, "Which is exactly why I'm giving you another ass to play with." He smirked and gestured to Zara, a command for her to cancel her 'sit there' order and come over, "You've been such a good worker that I simply just can't pay you. Instead, I'm willing to let you bed this girl in compensation of your job."

The Dwarf's jaw dropped, bushel of beard and all. Zara squeaked but Nier puled her over. "I will give this woman to you for the day. Do as you wish. Judging by how you're staring at her all the time, I guess you haven't had much luck with the ladies."

"I, eh, ye," the Dwarf stammered, looking at Nier and then at Zara. The Succubus shied away, but the Warlock managedto whisper to her, "Deal with it, Succubus. We don't have enough money to pay him. At least appease his desires for now."

"But Master, I only want you and you only!" Zara whispered back. Nier frowned and in a hush voice said, "How many men and women did you molest before coming back." Unable to lie, Zara didn't want to answer that question. "I order you to tell me how many" Nier egged her on and Zara almost bit her own tongue when she was forced to speak, "5 men and 7 women!" Nier stroked her chin to gesture "See, now be a good girl and play with him" The Familiar obeyed and reluctantly nodded. She'll treat this session as a dessert or something from having a heavy meal.

"Are ye sure lad, I don't want to be messing with another man's woman," said the Dwarf. Nier smiled, at least he was honest. Maybe they could be good business partners after all. "Do not worry, she is my familiar. A Succubus, not my wife. She's disuigsed as a human so she doesn't spook the people here. She's ready to go anyway, so please, enjoy yourself."

"Much thanks, good customer," the Dwarf grinned ear to ear. He shyly ushered up to the Succubus and took of his hat in respect and offered a hand, much to Nier's surprise. He had offered Zara to appease other men before, but he was the first to not just leapt at her and rape her in bed. Zara gulped at the gesture, and took his large hand the size of a shovel spade. The Dwarf eagerly towed her to a nearby room, literaly a closet, and Nier could already hear his pants unzipping. "Make me feel good eh sweety!" he panted and he immediately shoved his thick candle into Zara's mouth in the closet. She gagged and coughed, feeling him using her mouth just to please himself as if a toy. He really did have bad luck with ladies, Nier though seeing how inexperienced the Dwarf Was.

After a few more thrusts, the Dwarf climaxed into Zara's mouth. He shuddered from the sweet sensation, but didn't stop and kept going. His running time were short, but this only made his candle harder and thicker. It almost filled Zara's jaw to the maximum. "Hmmgg!" Nier rolled his eyes and got off his chair. At least close the god-dam door you bastards, he grumbled in his mind. He walked over to the closet that wasn't properly closed, and by the time he touched the handle, the Dwarf picked up Zara to mount his candle and he thrusted in her wildly. "OH! IT'S TOO BIG! MY INSIDES IS RIPPING! STOP! OH GAAAAAWD!" The girl screamed as her body was overflowing with pleasure. She was now flopping all over the Dwarf's embrace like some kind of rag doll, squealing with every stroke he pump into her. It honestly was short, but super thick so it felt like a PVC pipe was going up into the Succubus' body.

Nier eventually slammed the closet door shut, before her wild screaming would turn him on. He listened to their panting and humping, calming down a bit, before he went back to the table to pick up the scrolls. he plan to look at them over one more time, before he heads out to get more personal details himself. The magic stone with the holographic image of the woman named Lady Sophitia. She was beautiful and strong, and his inner desires wanted to see what face she'll make when he breaks her.

* * *

The Warlock wanted to do some sightseeing. He had been into the town almost recently and he went straight to work after getting his license from the adventuring guild. Again, he was short on money, so he preferred to do some window shopping and buying the essentials. If he used whatever gold he had on hand, he could survive a good week on rent and food before he needed to take another mission. Still, it wouldn't hurt to search for another request to think about. So he thought about looking for any missions posted on the public request board while he nibbled on a pear he just bought. It was on sales, so why not indulge himself.

While he was eating his pear, he suddenly felt someone tugging his shoulder. He turned to see a young girl no older than 16, cowering near him. She backed away after getting his attention and his mean stare scared her. "What do you want, little girl. I don't like being solicited," he snapped. The girl was covered in soot and mud, and she knew it so she kept her head down to make sure he doesn't see how dirty she was. With one shaking hand, she held up what looked like a match box. The Half-Elf felt put off, seeing how she was going to sell her wares so she could survive on another day's meal.

However, the way the matchbox was designed caught his interest. It looked hand made, from carved bark to the point it was thin enough to be shaped into a sleeve and box. The designs and art of the other matchboxes in the basket compared to the one in her hand were unique. She didn't just picked them up from some backend cigar store, it looked all hand made. He could even see the cuts of carpenter's tools marked on her one chaste skin.

"Oh, why isn't this an intricate little thing," Nier said while picking up the matchbox. The girl jumped when he took it out of her hands. She tried to grab it back, scared he was going to run away with it just like the other patrons, but he used his hand carrying a pear to pin her down, as if he was dealing with a child. He got a better look at the matchboxes and they were indeed something he had never seen before in his times at different taverns and restaurants. The Half-elf nodded in agreement before he let the little match girl go, making her shake her head to get the riffles out of her hair. "How much for a box? I will take one." The Match girl beamed up when he said he was buying and she held up 10 full fingers and thumbs. "10 gold, are you serious?" Nier wondered, about to change his mind. The Match girl immediately shook her head and held her hand up to make a C shape. "Oh, you mean in Copper. Hmm, I think that's a fair price. Very well, I'm in a good mood. Here is 20 copper, give me two matchboxes."

The Match girl brightened up with a mute smile and quickly bowed. She carefully handed over two matchboxes as if they were pet bunnies and put them in Nier's hands. The man admired the designs she made by hand, each a unique style, and planned to try them out in his ritual spellcasting in the future. After he thanked her for the business, he gave her a rub on the head to send her off, which made her feel all good and warm. Nier watched her leave, before he turned the other direction to continue job hunting. "Cute girl, too bad she's covered in mud or else I could have bed her right then." he laughed to himself, more as a sarcastic joke than meaning it.


	4. Panthers and Fullmoons

Nier was able to find a suitable job while he was wandering around the city. It was a request put in to remove some Dire Panthers that had been prowling a local farm. It wasn't to his taste, but the reward money of 1000 GP sounded very tempting. Since he was a beginner in the adventurer guild, he had limited access to high level jobs, and the usual ones range from 50 to at most 250 GP. He felt like he hit a jackpot, but he also believed there had to be a catch.

Mainly it would be the fact of using brute force and allied number. As of now, Zara hadn't returned from 'treating' his informant in compensation for his good work. He growled, wondering if the girl was indulging herself too much and completely forgot about her master. She was a succubus afterall, regardless if she was smitten for Nier and his body. This meant he had to solo this. It shouldn't be a problem, he thought with his Warlock powers he was more powerful than a regular wizard.

The different between the olf fogeys and his new talent were based on the fact he didn't need to spend millenias to master the power of Magic. With his pact to the Fey Lords, he acquired powerful selection of magic to use at his absolute disposal on the battle field. Eldritch Blast was a spell that concentrated a mass of dark energy, launching it ray gun only it had double the range of a Wizard's fire bolt. Then there were other spells such as Haelish Rebuke, where all he had to do was spot the target and he could use demonic flames to set the man up like a candle wick, or even Misty Step where he could teleport his body into another spot through a wisp of smoke, thus negating any damage at the last second.

Haelish Rebuke was his favorite spell, the most powerful, however he could only use two major spells per day. That was one drawback of a Warlock. Wizards could cast anytime anyway so long as they memorized the spell formula, had enough mana energy, and the right materials, which if they had all that, it was limitless. Even if Nier knew multiple spells, he can only cast two major spells per day, or at best between short rests. This was the balance between Warlock and Wizard, the first being powerful spell slingers and relying on rests to recharge quickly, while Wizards can cast non-stop until they need a long rest. Also, since he made a pact with the Feys, a pantheon of wild spirits of the forest who represent freedom, nature, and the world, he had to give up some things to get their power. More or like an equivalent exchange so to speak (think Fullmetal Alchemist).

In consequence, Nier's sexual libido was abnormally high and could easily be triggered. This usually occurs during a full moon or no moon, and most often whenever he uses a major spell like Haelish Rebuke of Misty Step. Once he cast them, or a full moon appears, he must rape someone or feel agonizing pain all over his body. He tried to endure it one time, but he finally snapped and was forced to ram into Zara like she was nothing but a love doll. Succubus or not, she couldn't walk for 10 days. Also, his sexual fantasies were too strong, so even meeting an innocent girl on the street would trigger those urges.

In the beginning, he would always release those painful tensions with his Succubus, one major reason why he chose her as a familiar, or would do it with a local prostitute or a willing girl he would meet at a tavern. One time, he accidentally violated a duke's daughter, he could never return to that town without being dragged to the chopping block. After some training and personal experience, he has been able to control it until a full moon or he uses a large spell. That or he does it regularly with Zara, which is why she is always smitten by him as he was the only human she had mated with who kept banging into her without stopping. The Half-Elf groaned as he side-stepped a large passenger wagon and tugged on his cloak.

It felt cold, the autumn air nipping at his neck and bare hands. He stuffed them into his pockets and concentrated on his breathing to regulate his inner blood circulation, using some minor magic to keep his body at a stable warm temperature. He didn't have any money to buy a fur coat, even with all the posters saying 'prepare yourself winter is coming' like some kind of health ad, but he did have double the jackets to compensate.

"Since Zara isn't with me, looks like I'll have to use a different means to fight the Dire Panthers, presuming they are still there," Nier muttered to himself, his own warm air escaping into the cold air in clouds of steam. He felt hungry, and a bit agitated. Agitated because he really wanted to fight the Lawcrafts, but lacked the resources and plan to take them down. Maybe it was his pact he always felt impatient, but he forced himself to wait and take things slowly. At most, if he really needed to keep himself from doing reckless thiings, he could always turn back and mount that cute matchbox girl... no. She's too covered in mud, he didn't like girls covered in dirt. So he fantasized how he'll punish Lady Sophitia when she ruins her defenses and bring her to her knees to take on his revenge.

* * *

Nier walked to the farm, which was a pain. He didn't want to waste previous gold to hitch a wagon, the prices were ridiculously high for every 20 pace the wagon makes. Often, the driver would intentionally miscount the paces so he could slip in an extra gold into his pay. Like Nier would fall for something as ridiculous as that. So he made his way to that farm on foot. Along the way he had been planning, using some info he had read up on Dire Panthers and collecting some wood and vines he found to prepare some traps.

Dire Panthers looked like regular panthers, but they had four eyes, sabre-tooth like teeth, and not to mention were three times bigger than a regular panther. Despite their size, they were fast and were really good at attacking from the trees once they were in a forest. Their running speed was impressive for 10 seconds max, before they get tired from their body weight. Records say they're terrible sprinters, and concentrate using short burst of energy to leap from one tree to another. For them to attack a farm land would be, A, desperate for food, or B, it was a farm very close to the forest.

Turns out it was almost B. The farm land was growing special pine and oak trees which give about roots and materials for alchemist supplies such as applewood, elfweed, and etc. There were trees everywhere, and if Nier didn't keep a sharp out eye out he would have missed a small blurred out sign saying 'Christmas Trees for sale' that had been left hanging on the gate. It was worn out, as if no one bothered to take it down after who knows which year they first set it up. So Nier frowned, and he quickly made the traps in one area outside of the farm he was familiar in.

"Reports say there are about three Dire Panthers, their size alone should be enough to give these people a good scare and flee," Nier muttered as he thought to himself. Sometimes, when the going gets bad he would verbalize what he was thinking to better process himself. When serious, he would act as his own second voice to question his ideas. This sounded crazy, but he was alive because of this. "They're smart enough to predict where their prey may move to by looking at the movement of their legs, but aren't keen to tell between a trap and a rock."

Nier set up several traps, all of which easily blended into the forest and farm grounds. He made a spear fence that was lying on the ground and when he pulled a vine rope, it would lift up to act like a slanted spear wall. It was something like a halberd formation to kill a calvary charge. The second trap were swinging rocks, once he shot it with a hand-sized crossbow (similar to a handgun), it would cut the binds and let them fly to smash into the animals. His last trap was more elaborate and it took him a while to prepare it. A pitfall, because Dire Panthers were the same as all Dire animals: dangerous, but seriously stupid.

"Here they come!" Nier hissed as he ducked, not expecting them to be coming this way. Maybe it was because there were some dead bodies around him that were still fresh that the Dire Panthers would be coming back here, that or they were pissing the grass to mark their territory like how wolves and tigers do it. No sooner did he vanish with a minor invisibility spell, magically bending light to keep him out of sight, he saw three massive Dire Panthers fall in from the tree tops. Not a moment too soon, if he was any slower they would have been ambushing him instead of the other way around.

Nier crouched down and concentrated on his invisibility spell to remain concealed from their eyes. Unlike real panthers or similar creature, they have regular or night vision and no heat-sense or infrared so Nier was lucky or his body would have light up harder than a Christmas tree if they used heat-vision. Still he had to be careful where he crouched or leaned into, he wanted to avoid stepping on a dry twig or something. The three Dire Panthers prowled the area like animals of prey, looking left and right. They started to walk up to some fresh looking corspes, Nier's guess they attacked these farmers and patrol soldiers, had to chase down some that fled and are now finishing up their work.

The first of the three dire panthers began to feast on the body like how tigers devour a fallen gazelle. They tore at the body of a male farmer, who was rather rotund and 'lots of fat'. They easily ate up his head, crushing it in its molars as easy as grapes and started to rip off the arm and legs to gnaw on the flesh. Nier felt impatient, wanting to just shoot them and call it a day. All this walking made his feet hurt, the sun was too hot and made him work up a sweat, and lying in an area filled with decaying corpses was no fun. He just wanted to skin them, sell their pelts and get the money.

Suddenly, one Dire Panther stopped eating out the farmer's bowels, his head perking up and ears twitching. Nier caught notice of this and it suddenly turned into his direction. "What?" he breathed so quiet that only he could hear himself and looked at his body. He was still cloaked so why does he feel like they could see him? That was when he saw its nose twitching and he slapped his forward, "God-dammit, I forgot about their smelling!"

Nier realized that obvious plunder and prepared for battle. The Dire Panther was sure someone was here and alive, so it called out to the rest of its pack to form up. The Dire Panthers put down their arms and legs, licking their lips and they growled to follow the first. As much as they hate being interrupted from their dinner, knowing there's a fresh meat walking around here with a beating heart made them excited so they wanted to feast on him. As if Nier would let them.

"Over here, you furballs!" the Half-Elf barked nad lowered his cloaking. He had his reasons and stayed crouched where he was, making sure they saw him and charge at him with their sabre-tooth teeth bared and ready to cut him up. "Take this!" he hollered and pulled one of the vine ropes he set up. It raised up the fence of sharpened sticks and it caught the first of the three Dire Panthers instantly, right through the head and neck. After it violently twitched as the sticks stabbed through its spine, it shook and flinched a bit before it died. The other panthers didn't care they were too excited to hunt and gnaw on fresh meat. As true to what Nier studied about them, they didn't run at him but leap into the trees.

"As if I'll let you get the best of me, you little pussy cats!" the Half-Elf sneered and ran from his cover. He could hear massive flying animals leaping from one tree after another above his head. He prepared one of his minor spells, his Eldritch Blast, and timed the number of leaps the Dire Panthers made as he charged up up the shot. He felt one of the roaring in the air and flying straight at him, so he turned on his heels at the last minute and let the sucker have it! "ELDRITCH BLAST!"

A surge of dark flames sprung from his open palm and it slammed into the flying Dire Panther. It hit it square in the face so it flipped it around like a rag doll, making it dazed. It wasn't enough to kill it, but Nier pulled out his rapier and gave its heart a good thrust. It gave out a roar, its legs thrashing violently in pain, and after a few more rapier stabs, he was able to bring it down before it got back up. Then it left the third Dire Panther which was still in the tree tops. "I have to time this one right or I won't get a second chance!"

One thing he hated about Dire animals, were the fact they can be quick learners based on how their brethen die in the same fight. If it was present while the others were being cut down, it would mechanically learn to avoid the same mistakes and change its method of attack that avoided being killed. It wasn't a form of intelligence, as a tiger could still get stabbed and know how to win a fight from constantly learning its mistakes and actions. It was a form of minor evolution that just increased their difficulty. Once it ran away from the fight, it will forget the details and go back to normal. Letting it go and coming back after it as if a new fight was a great idea, but Nier didn't like waiting for another hour in the mud and hot sun just to kill the last sucker.

Nier took in a deep breath to holler "Hey, walking pelt. Your sister fights better than you!" He didn't know if that got the last Dire Panther mad, but he did know it was enough to draw it out from the tree tops. It leapt from one branch after another, too wary to run across the open fields and leapt at Nier with fang and teeth bared. The Half-Elf smiled as the animal fell for the trap, and he sprung the second one by shooting a small dart from his hand crossbow. The bolt zipped through the air and cut into two anchored vine ropes, letting them go from being tied to a tree trunk. It released to large rocks that were heavy enough to swing like a mace to come down and pinch the Dire Panther together like a big giant's clap. It crushed its ribs and its lungs, making it gag and choke, before it fell helplessly across the ground to struggle for air. Before it died of suffocation, Nier put it out of its misery with a stab of his rapier. Now he was covered in the animal's blood and his body was aching from crouching too long, but he won the fight.

"This was too easy. You guys should have given me a real challenge," he muttered. Just as he said that, something leapt out of the forest and barreled him over! It was another Dire Panther! Impossible, he used magic to detect for any signs of life, but the farm ground was already evacuated save some unlucky people and only three Dire Panthers. Could it have been hunting away from his range, he thought. This one looked a bit different, having several scars covered its front legs and one across its eyes. Its fangs look sharper, well-worn even, and it gave Nier a beastly howl while it pinned him down.

"Oh shit, it's an Alpha type, it must have been the leader of the pack!" Nier cried out as he struggled to free himself. The studies he got about Dire Animals always included an Alpha Beast which were a little stronger than the regular beasts and have slight form of intelligence to permenantly learn form its mistakes and improve its strength, almost like a real tiger. The Alpha also lead any lower level Dire Panthers that it comes across, so it always switched lackies, and 50% of any food acquired from the hunt would be offered to this creature to make it big and strong.

Nier took out his dagger and stabbed the monster in the front leg, but the muscles were so thick that it got lodged in it and couldn't yank it out. The beast growled and slapped his face with a paw, cutting a deep gash into his skull. It didn't break it, but his ind was sent reeling as he was thrown rolling across the grass. He hit a tree stump, the wind knocked out of him, and he could barely breathe let alone stand. The Dire Panther Alpha ignored the dagger stuck in its ankle and walked over to the fallen man with hungry teeth. It learned to first incapacitate its enemies before bothering to feast, or the struggling will make their muscles too tight. The Alpha knew that by knocking out its enemy in the first round, it could bite its neck to let go of the blood and the prey will easily die without ruining the freshness of the meat. Almost sounds like a butcher.

"I, won't lost," Nier gritted his teeth. He had this whole revenge thing planned out against the same family that kicked him and his mother out into a life of struggle and poverty, feasting on their accomplishment and wealth. As if he would let some stupid cat kill him. "This way, you walking carpet!" he screamed and he shot another bolt from his hand-crossbow before he came to his feet and ran away. The bolt flew to hit the beast in the face, but the skull was super strong so it couldn't get through the hardened bone. It gave chase, following Nier to wherever he ran through.

The Half-Elf scoured through the farmlland and some shrubs to find a way to escape with his life. He would occassionally turn around, and fire another blast of his concussive Eldrtich Blast. Unlike the other Dire Panthers, the Alpha easily took the hit and shrugged it off. It's health was astounding, Nier thought while running, there's no way I could win in a fair battle. So he decided to cheat and jumped over a large rock making the Dire Panther Alpha follow and ended up falling into the deep pitfall that Nier made before hand and covered in a tarp and some shrubs. He also had extra sticks which he sharpened and had them standing up in the bottom so it pierced all over over the Alpha.

At first Nier thought it was the end of the Alpha, but a giant paw reached out and it swung into his chest! "AH!" he was sent reeling and hit a tree, seeing the beast trying to pull its pierced body free and climbing out of the hole even though it was super deep, about 15 ft down. It was bleeding, but still had lots of bite and it was climbing out to devour Nier. "You can't be serious, why won't you just die like a dog!" he yelled out, only to make the Alpha growl louder and leap at him.

"I don't want to use this but no choice!" Nier muttered and concentrated. He kept his eyes open and glaring at the Alpha, muttering an incantation in a deep and booming voice, and cried out, "HAELISH REBUKE!" he held up his hands and snapped his fingers to ignite magical sparks in his finger tips. This caused an otherworldly fire to suddenly erupt from the Alpha's body and swallow it hole. It was a fire that only holywater could put out and the creature instantly died from the deep heat while its body quickly turned into ashes. The rest of its fell and buried itself back in the pit, leaving Nier alone. After he made sure it was all the Dire Panthers in the area, he decided to take a short break and accidentally napped on the spot, his wounds slowly stopping from the clots.

* * *

It was already dusk by the time Nier stumbled back to the town. All cut up and bruised, he was a walking oddity as he staggered through the road, gaining one awkward stare or snicker after another. He swore to himself, he will always bring Zara with him, at the very least he could have her turn into a Dire Panther female and distract them so he could kill them while they were busy mating with her. The Alpha was super tough, but because he killed it he earned a bonus pay from his earnings. At least this will cover for this month's food and rent and he get to save that 1000 gp for reources in his revenge.

He planned on doing some more investigation on Lady Sophitia after the Dire Panther, but he was too broken and injured to think about it. He promised he will start making a serious plan tomorrow, after a hot bath. So after he showed proof that he killed the Dire Panther and sold some of the animal parts, pelts, and organs for extra side money, he started to make his way back to the tavern. Still no sign of Zara, wow, he thought, that dwarf really must have terrible luck with women if he wanted to covet the succubus all day.

Speaking of which, Nier felt horny. Pain or not, cut up or not, he used Haelish Rebuke to kill the Alpha and this meant his Warlock pact was starting to act up. The Fey Blood he adopted started to rile up his inner heat, wanting to indulge itself in wild sex. His brain went from thinking of how to fight Lady Sophitia, to how he would ruin her inside out and make her a doll that would be addicted to his rod. He tried to shake it out, clearing his mind, but his urges would come back stronger.

He didn't want to waste money on a prostitute, even if he did decide to splurge he was in a more 'kinder' district so such commercial assets were no where to be found. His eyes kept wandering from one woman passing by him after another, but he held back when he kept seeing one wedding band after another. Seriously, is there no good woman for me to dump my seeds in! he screamed in his mind as he felt imaginary needles starting to stab him all over. His skin shivered and muscles cramped. All the lewd images in his mind started to make his candle hard and he tried to hide that. God-dammit, where's Zara when you need her, he yelled in his mind, now staggering as he felt his sacks burning with pain.

Unable to handle it, he used his magic to forcefully call for his Familiar over to him, "ZARA! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, NOW! I DON'T CARE IF THAT DWARF IS FINISHED WITH YOU OR NOT!" Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy but he snarled at him like a feral animal and they all turned away. After a painful 15 minutes, he could see a naked Succubus flying down towards him. She looked tired, weary even, covered from head to toe in another man's semen and her lower lips were dripping.

"Master is so mean, you never told me Dwarves has this ridiculous stamina! He kept on using me even when it was about to become night fall, my hips hurt and" Zara spoke up, but Nier grabbed her by the wrist and just yanked her inside the alleyway behind a flower store. He tossed her stumbling into a wall, and already pressed his body into her to flatten her against the bricks, "M-Master, what are you?"

"Shut up and late me mate you! My body hurts and it's you fault for taking this long to relief me!" Nier growled, already biting her ear. Zara let out a squeak, and shiver. Even when she spent 10 hours mating with a Dwarf with a high stamina, she suddenly felt her loins flare up when her own Warlock master started to molest her. She felt a surge of magic enter her body and she looked down to see how clean she was.

Warlocks like Wizards had a minor spell cantrip called Prestidigitation which beginner magic casters use as a bit of a firework show. Not many people value it, but for Nier it was convenient as it could also make small objects for a small amount of time and help to instantly clean anything he cast it on. Zara was covered in semen from the Dwarf informant and she smelled of hard on sex but when Nier cast it on her, she felt refreshed, her skin cleaned, and even the white fluids in her womb was emptied out. Nier never liked sloppy seconds, he hated the disgusting feeling of another man's sweat and cream on his own candle.

Not bothering to initiate any foreplay, he just took off his buckle to let his pants fall clear and he shoved his throbbing member into the succubus' love canal. "AAAAAH! OH MASTER! I WANT YOUR ROD SO MUCH!" "Then shut up and take it like a bitch!" The Half-Elf growled, losing control of his mind. His thoughts were racing with all sorts of lewd images and perversed thinking, only thinking about nothing but having wild sex with any girl. Since his familiar was any girl, he immediately pounded his twitching candle into her oraface right away.

In seconds, the two were moaning as if they had sex for hours. Also doing it in the open in the back of an alleyway excited their blood, as anyone could easily walk in on them. If some want to try and join the fun, it wasn't today as Nier only wanted to covet the woman's body all for him. Using Haelish Rebuke and Misty Step pushed his body to his limits, he really wanted to do nothing but hump the succubus and dump all his seeds inside.

"You're a slut you know that Zara, always bending over to take another man's candle!" he muttered, the hormones speaking for him. he didn't like this kind of dirty talk, but when a guy is so high on testosterone and wants sex so badly, he'll cough up all sorts of shit in the heat of the moment. He kept ramming into the succubus' butt, ruining her womanhood with his rod, as he squeezed and pulled at her breasts. "I'm sorry Master, it's my nature to mate with men and woman! I-I did my best to cut down on how many times I do it with others!"

"How many? Huh, tell me how many did you stop letting take you like this?" "I-I don't know! Ah! 50 out of 100?" Zara squeaked and felt her womb freshened up by her master's magic started to expand and get stained by his rod again. She loved it, the way her master raped her like this, so wild and hard. She supported herself against the brick wall, her entire body naked as he rushed over to see him. The Warlock kept thrusting into her, hard and fast, gripping her hips so he could drive in deep. This wasn't even close to making love, the man affected by his Fey Blood was using her as a pleasure toy. "how much semen have you had today? Tell your master that's an order!"

"A-about a gallon!" cried Zara, screaming when she felt the rod poke into her sensitive spots, "You're lying," Nier Barked and squeezed her breasts, almost popping them, "Tell me the truth!" "I don't know, I lost count, I-I think 2 gallons and 5 cups!" Nier doubled over Zara to bite her neck as if he was a vampire, his hips bumping into her while making hot slapping sounds, "You dirty girl. You really are a pervert, you like having men's semen fill your women. How many is floating inside your uterus now? 10, 20? I'll clear them out with my colors and you will be filled with nothing but my cream, do you understand! I will make you mine!"

Zara cried out with a deep moan, knowing why Nier was like this. She had been with him long enough to tell he was under a trance forced onto him by his Warlock Pact. She was aware the Fey were wild creatures, their pantheon favoring free and untamed sex and mating above all else. Mating like animals during the season and Nier was pretty much going to mate her until she can't walk for the next days.

"Please fill me with your semen, Master! I do it with lots of men and women, but it's your rod I love the most! So please use me, Master!" Zara screamed in a way that would make all other succubus like her shake their heads in how much of a failure she was to have pride like them. "I'm your master, you don't order me around. I order you to bend over like a whore and take it!" Nier screamed and he started to roughly slap Zara's buttocks. He imediately left hard hand prints on her swollen cheeks, and he slammed her hips into him. With a lion like roar, he thrust in deep to splash his hot cream. Zara felt it flood her insides wildly, already filling her. Like Nier said, he was going to fill her with all his cream and the milk from the dwarf and other men was forced out from her love canal."OH MY GOD, MASTER! YOUR CREAM IS THE BEST!"

Nier started to violate Zara over and over in this same position. He was in too enthralled with humping her until she couldn't walk tomorrow that he didn't bother change positions or do foreplay, he just took her while she was leaning against the wall. He kept slapping his hips harder, never once faltering and his candle only getting harder. He kept jabbing into her, shooting more and more of his cream in his second, third, fourth, and fifth load. In his Fey Blood state, his stamina was doubled, his urges were severe, and he would dump more cream into her womb.

The Warlock both enjoyed himself, seeing how much a mess he made out of his familiar, yet annoyed this was taking too long for him to calm down. He had always regretted choosing the Fey as his Warlock Pact, but out of the choices of Demon and Ancient Space Gods,he would take his chances with Fey any day. Besides, the consequences so far was to dump his seeds into any girl he saw, better than doing something else that was far worse for the other choices.

"That's it, be a good girl and take my seeds. I chose you so you can accept my pounding and be useful in pleasing me day and night, isn't this what you were born for, Succubus?" Nier kept ranting, the hormones in his body causing him so much pain he couldn't care less what mumbo jumbo he was muttering. Zara was driven insane from his candle. Even the Dwarf who kept ramming her from the afternoon to now didn't have anything on her Master's raping. It excited her, making her drool and relish in the pleasure. Her tail flicked around and her master yanked at it, making her shoot her spring water out of her plugged hole, and he kept yanking on her bat wings as leverage which doubled her pleasure. She was nothing but a hot mess as Nier humped her onto her toes, and then hoisted her waist up to just use her body to pleasure him, "YESH! MASFTER! OH YESH! PLEASH RAPHE ME MOAAAAR!"

Nier smiled, his inner Fey Blood enjoying this once prideful creature breaking under his tortue tool. He kept mating her there, spilling more and more cream. He lost count after 20, but he knew she had so much inside. That was when he hurt something, almost like a basket hitting the dirt floor. Never stopping to thrust his pelvis into his love-drunk Familiar, he turned to see a young girl watching them. He didn't know when she showed up or how much she saw, but judging by the blank expression on her dirt-covered face, he imagined she had been there for a while. Still influenced by his wild Fey Blood, he gave the girl a drunk smile while ramming his hips harder into Zara, making her scream like a bitch in heat.

"Hey there, little girl. Do you like what you see? This is a game only grown-ups could play," he jested. As if taunting her or making fun of her, he flipped Zara around to make her stand on her tip toes while holding her body up by her limp limp arms as if pulling the reigns of a carriage. He kept humping Zara while the girl made this blank look filled with nothing but tears and pleasure towards the girl at the end of the alley. "Girls like you shouldn't be peeking, it will ruin the surprise. But if you want, I can let you join. Don't you see how happy this slut is? Come on, I'll make you feel good!"

The girl turned red all over, covering her mouth, and she darted away, Not without crashing into a barrel full of fishes behind her, tipping them over and spilling their contents. Nier smirked, getting a good sight of her panties before she ran away covered in fishwater. "Cute kid" he said, and then gasped when he saw the basket on the ground. It was full of matchboxes that were scattered on the road, each of them handmade and uniquely design. "Shit, it's that girl," he scowled. He'll deal with her later, he thought, first he had to calm his Fey Blood down or he'll end up raping someone else. So he spurred his loins on by focusing all of his lust onto his succubus, flipping her around so he could rape her mouth and fill her with more cream. "Whose a good slut, huh? Who is a good dirty whore? Who will you serve?" "Oh yes! Zara is a dirty slut who loves Master's candle! She's a good girl who lets Master play with her! Rape me! Rape me!" Deep down, Nier was glad she had a fetish for this kind of harsh play and he raped her mouth and body for the next hour.


	5. Reconnaissance

It was another morning and Nier woke up with a sore groin. The Half-Elf felt like his body ran a marathon so he could barely move. His hips was almost numb, and his back felt like it was stabbed by nails. By the time he sat up, he could see his back covered in hundreds of fingernail scratches. It looked like a woman marked his spine while they made hot and heavy love. "Zara," he muttered under his breath, before he flipped back the covers to reveal his Succubus Familiar.

She was curled up, almost like a baby in a mother's womb, covered from head to toe in his cream. He recalled screwing her brains out just so his Fey Blood could calm down, even his own candle still hadn't come down. It felt great to say none the least, but still hated how his chaste body was marked by the succubus woman. The girl mumbled in her sleep, muttering about there were 10 Niers violating her every orifice. It sounded enticing, but Nier didn't have the time for an orgy. "Zara, wake up, it's morning. We have lots of work to do," he growled.

He hit the succubus on the head, making her stir awake, "Just five more minutes and some hot cream in my mouth." Nier hit her again, this time she woke up but was still sleepy, "Oh, Master. Good morning. Oh dear, your wood is standing up! Let me relief you!" "No, don't this isn't the time for," Nier complained by the sex-crazed Succubus was already on her knees and cleaning his candle with her mouth. The Half-Elf gave up and let her do as she pleased. "You can suckle on me, but you have to listen. Else, no raping for a whole week."

Hearing that made the Succubus jumped, so she focused on swallowing his candle while he spoke as calmly as possible. It wasn't easy, but being used to this girl's antics, he was able to speak without stuttering like he used to when they first met. "We have information on Lady Sophitia, now I need to gather the pieces to start our attack." He said, biting the insides of his cheek to keep himself from moaning.

Zara was good, he thought, and she always done it in ways where his body would never grow tired of her. The only reason why he would never mount her every day was the fact it got in the way of work and his plan to fight against the Lawcrafts. having sex all day and night was really a virgin's dream, and honestly he lost his virginity long ago, along with those dreams.

He frowned when Zara wasn't paying attention, forcing her mouth to go deeper and making gagging noises. Nier knocked her head with a hand, making her remember she was listening to his briefing. "I plan to take a look at the company that's throwing a fit against their worker's rights and compensation. Then I will go down to their docks and personally see their hidden shipyard. You are going to help me in this, do you hear, AH!"

Zara went too far, humming her throat all over Nier's candle and sending sensitive vibrations all over his length. This caused him to shoot his load into her mouth, and she relished in his heat. "Oooh, Master, you're so sweet in the morning! I can't stop drinking you!" Nier growled and smoked her in the head with a harder fist, "OW!"

* * *

Milia couldn't walk straight for the last few days. The love making with her ass still hurts so she was forced to waddle when no one was around. It felt awkward, embarassing even. Whenever she had to bend down to pick up something, her ass would shoot pain up her spine and make her squeal. This happened a few times when a patron dropped a mug or fork under the table and she had to pick it up.

Honestly, why did that Nier man had to violate her like that, she thought. Yes, she had lost her virginity (finally) and somehow that whole love session got many years worth of tensions off her shoulder. She felt refreshed, almost like a true woman, and she could happily boast that she wasn't the pure and naive girl like the other female customers and adventurers saw her as. The men all started to pay attention to her, wondering if they could feel the same as the 'lover boy' who took her first, and the women kept gossiping about the boy she gave it up to.

She didn't bother to answer, thinking keeping it a secret made her look cooler. Still, she paid the price when her lower mouth still hut from having her hymen forcefully ripped and her assholee raped. She walked very wierd when she was working all day. "I wonder what Nier thinks of me," she wondered whle absent mindedly wiping some mugs with a towel, "Does he, you know, really like me?" She wasn't talking to anyone in particular, neither did she had the courage to share about her sexual adventure with the Half-Elf. So she confided in a pot of flowers as if a close friend. "He was very rough and all, and it surprisingly felt good, but my body hurts. My breasts still has his hand prints, do you believe it?"

Milia continued to talk to the pot of flowers, some people in the far back giving her weird stares while smoking dragonweed in their pipes. "I really don't understand men?" "Why, did someone confess to you?" called out a gruff and familiar voice. Milia squeaked like a mouse and turned, knocking over the flower pot by accident and smashing it. She turned around to see Nier, coming down from the stairs. He was wearing a fine blue traveler's coat which doubled as his leather armor and carried a shining rapier on his side. She looked at him as if he had no trousers on (her imagination) but of course he was wearing pants and travelling boots as if he was going out on a skirmish. He had a bag prepared for his expedition, which was carried by a woman in a long pink dress.

The housekeeper glowed, taking in how beautiful this woman next to Nier was. She was tall, a head shorter than Nier himself, had a fully developed body with curves in all the right places and a slim-fitting gown that hugged her features. She was also very daring, not wearing any underwear as Milia could see through her thin dress that she had no panties on! Even her deep-V cut proved she didn't need supports to hold her D cups at the ready. Milia felt jealous, but snapped out of her fantasizing when Nier coughed.

"How goes the morning, Memo?" the Half-Elf muttered. The housekeeper scowled at him. At least remember the girl you raped! she barked in her head, but kept her tongue to herself, "Not-nothing out of the unusual." She gulped, which betrayed her strong posture she was putting on. Nier rolled his eyes, but not too cruelly. "I'll be heading out and won't be back until nightfall. I want you to clean my room as if it were brand new," the Half-Elf began to order Milia who scowled even harder at him, "Don't touch any of my things, especially the straw boxes full of sensitive alchemic ingredient. I'll be frank, the last housekeeper exploded into Holy Warts when she last fiddled with my things."

Milia jumped 5 inches into the air. So-so that's what happened to Tasha several months ago! she gasped inside her mind. The poor girl was fine one day and poof, she was sent to the hospital and never seen again. Nier didn't care if it scared her, it was enough to deter her from messing with his belongings. Serves that last girl right for trying to use his stirring stick as a pleasure item for her boredom, he snuffed. Women.

"I'll be going out now, do make sure you don't break anything," he said once more and walked off, his cloak flapping behind him. He also ignored Milia sticking her tongue out at him, before she awkwardly climbed the stairs as if someone raped her ass all night (XD). He heard giggling coming from the woman next to him, and it was his turn to scowl, "What Zara?"

"She's cute," the succubus in disguise said with a wink, her horns and bat wings hidden under a spell. "I think she's fallen for, YOU!" Zara squealed suddenly at the last part when she felt her hidden tail being clenched inside a tight fist, firing up her loins to extreme levels. She ended up doubling over across a chair, keeping her knees from collapsing in pleasure. The way she panted and gasp look like she was throwing up, but she was really just a bitch in heat. "Oh god, that was a good squeeze!"

* * *

The Half-Elf decided to venture to the place where a riot was going on. Based on the information he was given by the gracious Dwarf informant and gossip in town, the Lawcraft own a mining area right outside of the kingdom walls that harvest gold and gems for jewellery. Due to the overexhaustion of that site, the company leaders decided to cut back on budgets and pay, so they laid off many workers without proper compensation. Even those fired unlawfully did not get the legal standard of three months pay as signed in their contracts. Those who didn't have a contract suffered harder as they are out of a job to feed their family.

Nier didn't care about that. Rather, he was interested in using their disatisfaction with the gold mining company to cause some trouble for the Lawcrafts. In the recent years, every since his mother was expelled from the leading role in the family, everything had gone down hill. Another member in his extended family took over and it easily became corrupted to the core, destroying the Lawcraft's many generation of honesty, integrity, if not efficiency. Despite his 'father' being the former head, it was his mother who was the true leader. The Lawcrafts were in a financial decline due to their sponsored war campaigns with an opposing empire and crusades in the West fell hard, with insufficient resources and men. The Lawcrafts would have gone bankrupt if it weren't for her mother to keep it from collapsing.

"i seriously hate this new order," Nier muttered, loud enough only his familiar in disguise could hear him. Zara and her master were viewing a massive gathering in front of a small walled company camp from a balcony of a plaza. They had a clear sight of all the unhappy bodies throwing a worker's strike at the company heads. It looked like an invasion of the orcs, she thought, and they were ready to charge in, slaughtering men, raping women and... maybe raise the children as pets, she didn't know. Other than the raping part, she didn't know much about orcs.

"Zara, you're drooling," Nier muttered without looking. The Succubus cut off her past memories of a romp in the sack with some orcs (five of them) and focused her attention. "So what do we do Master? I don't think you're in the mood to solve their problems, knowing you."

"Exactly. I'm going to use their problem in my favor, this way," Nier said. He and Zara made his departure from the plaza, heading down the streets where the cheers and cries of the gathering could be heard. After bypassing some road blocks to keep out civilians from getting close to the strike in case a riot breaks out, they soon entered and slipped into the throng of unhappy mines worker. "SON OF A BITCH THEY" before Zara could scream stink, Nier put a finger to her lips to shut her up. These men were screaming at the top of their lungs for compensation, but they weren't deaf. They'll turn their anger at Zara and maybe released their pent up fury on her.

"Now what!"she screamed to get her words across to Nier. He heard her, but didn't bother to answer. He peered around looking for something or someone in the crowds. He was trying to spot out the leader of this group, someone he could speak to. He did chance upon one man, standing among the masses, screaming one speech about how they slaved their lives for the company since they were wee lads, raising the organization from a small mining cave to a full blown organization. Nier cut out the crap from his pointed ears, he knew this loud mouth wasn't the leader.

"Oh, hello?" Nier grinned. He spotted one man among the throng to be the calmest of them all. Even in the storm, he was the eye of it all. Actually, if you get a closer look, this he was a she. Due to her cover in soot, and having a boyish feature, she could easily mistaken for a thin looking man. She was eyeing the so-called leader with a calculating gaze, almost as piercing as a hawk's eye, and she smiled and nodded whenever the 'leader' spoke certain phrases to rile up the crowd. Nier targeted her and slipped through the crowd, but poor Zara couldn't keep up and her pretty body was swallowed up in the crowd.

"Fine weather we're having?" Nier spoke up to the woman. She jumped when she found him leaning next to her on the corner of the crate she stood by. It caught her off guard, so she was on the defensive, but Nier laughed, "Please don't play coy. You're the one calling the shots no?" "It's my fiance who is the leader," she said in a calm tone, narrowing her eyes at the Half Elf, "I'm nothing but a miner girl."

"Your fiance, isn't good with speeches, is he?" he asked, making the women pause longer than expected. Nier continued eyeing the leader yelling at the others, "He's not a great public speaker. No, I picture him half-drunk in a bar starting up brawls than quelling him. Judging by the way he yells without coordination, he is not a good planner."

The woman narrowed his eyes on him even more, as if she was a viper in disguise and was going to lunge to bite him in the throat. Nier held up a hand as if to catch the snake before it bite him. He dropped something from his palm and he started to walk away. "Meet me here at midnight. Don't tell your so-called fiance." He smirked and disappeared into the crowd. The woman with the dirty ponytail churned her lips a bit in thought, before she picked up the slip and read the address. After memorizing it, she swallowed it with a heart gulp.

"Zara, what are you doing? Get off that man come with me!" Nier barked. Right before leaving, he saw his Familiar get caught in the heat of things and had one of the protesters starting to ram into her bare hips with his rod up against the fence, behind everyone's back. "Aaah! F-five more minutes, Master! I-I can get him to, AAAH!" All Nier had to do was kick the man's bare butt, shoving his rod up all the way inside of the succubus' vagina, and his cream exploded inside of her. It only took 30 seconds. "... D...done."

* * *

The next target was the hidden ship yard in the import docks. This dockyard was designated to be strictly trades, import and export. There was a regulation for certain cities and ports harbouring a military based ship-building yard, but as there were major profits to be earned in making battle ships and spelljammers, of course these type of production sites were kept well hidden. Like a mayor's second and third mistress, Nier would often quip.

"I regret letting him do me, I stink of charcoal." Zara complained as she adjusted her dress, straightened her messy hair, and tried to air out the smell of burnt charcoal from her skin, "Don't you have a spell that cleans up dirt?" Zara, you will be infiltrating down this sector of the docks, use your invisibility or disguise spell" Nier said, not bothering to answer her. Zara frowned before she cracked her knuckles, a habit Nier despised, and her neck, also something that made him queasy, and got kicked in the tail before she used her magic to transform. She got sent tumbling down the stairs loudly.

"Now, what about me?" Nier wondered. He already had a plan of action, but implementing it in reality was sometimes different than what he simulated in his mind. First off, the dockyards was bigger and more layered than he imagined. He would need a map to get around. The best place to look would be in the port director's office, which is in a high tower. "Shadowstep." he whispered.

One of the many perks of being a Warlock was he had a large range of Cantrips, meaning very minor spells. They don't cost much mana and they don't require a spell charge unlike his higher grade ones like Haelish Rebuke or Misty Step, even Lightningbolt. Using Cantrips, he is able to regular and control the energy he needs to use them. For example Shadow Step allows him to step onto any shadowy surface, and walk across it. If it was on a lake, or wall, he could walk on it quite fine, so long as Shadow touched the area. If he handled it quick enough, he could teleport through the shadows, but he always get those queasy moments whenever he walked out the other hand. He hated that so he relied on 'walking'.

Nier stepped onto the wall, as it was close to dusk at the dock and many towers threw shadows all over, perfect. He walked up the high tower relying on the shadows. he timed some moments to use the shadow of a flag or flapping curtain to jump onto a spot that used to be bright, and then kickoff to reach a higher area over where shadow can't touch. After much parkouring, he made it to the window and crept up. As he got closer, he heard a distinctive slapping noise like flesh on flesh. He scowled, knowing too well what that meant.

He peered through the open window, the scent of sex hitting him square in the face like a donkey's kick. He recoiled, as the smell was combined with too many perfumes and cheap cologne, so he plugged his noise. Nier popped his head over the edge, already seeing the port director humping his hot looking secretary. Typical.

"Oh god, Juby! You feel so good! I like it when your insides crave for my king's rod like this!" bellowed the overweight director with a wedding band on his meaty fingers. "Yes! My lord, you're amazing! I-I can't get enough of your lordship's rod! I-it's digging into my deepest garden!" cried the secretary, half naked and breast hanging out beautifully. I've seen better, Nier mumbled in his mind. While the two were mating and saying second-string diaolgue, he casually leaned through the window to shuffle through the different scrolls. They had their bare ass staring at them, so no need to disturb their love time.

The Half-Elf quickly opened and scoured the scroll contents, too lazy to put them back to where he picked them up. Some look like chicken scratch in the form of pornographic art, so he chucked that out. When he heard the secretary screaming out the lord's name, making him go faster, he found the map.

"Oh good god, Juby! I'm burning up for your body! I'm going to release my oats!" cried the director, making Nier literally vomit outside. "Please, my lord, think of your position! You can't plant your seeds inside me! I-I can't bear your child!" the secretary moaned, making Nier vomit even harder. "Fear not my dear girl, I have the proper precautions! I shall make the sacrifice to spray them on your lovely body!"

Nier had enough of this crap. He just used Mage Hand to shove the man into his woman, firing his nerves to reach his peak. With his combined weight and lack of leg power, the director shot... his royal oats into the secretary's garden. "OH MY GOD! MY WIFE WILL SLAUGHTER ME FOR THIS!"

The Half-elf grumbled as he walked down the shadow trail and out of view. "Next time," he mumbled, "Where a god-dam condom." Said the man who never used one in his life. To make matters worse, when he walked back down to find his familiar, he stumbled onto something that left a twitching eyebrow on his face.

"Oh god! you brothers are so good! Drill me mooooore!" cried his familiar, who was being spit-roasted by two merchant sailors. They were brothers, twins even, and that was enough to make Zara want to experiment. Who would shoot faster, the oldest or the youngest. "Want to join Mas, agh" she couldn't get the words out from her candle-licking mouth, when Nier kicked one of the twins in the ass to shove his candle all the way into Zara. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she climaxed so hard, he had to banish her to the ethereal world just so he could walk away without carrying her unconscious body.


	6. Planning

Nier had returned from the dockyards. Without too much trouble, he was able to find the way to the hidden shipbuilding yard without getting too close to security to trigger an alarm. Knowing where it was and how to enter, he had enough 'chips' for the bargaining.

"You've suckled on 10 rods and got screwed by 5 men. How are you not satisfied," Nier groaned, leaning against the wall of a room he rented, with his familiar Zara on her knees swallowing his candle. She stroked his member and licked the tip, as if really wanting his semen right now, "I can't help it, Master. I'm a succubus, I was born to take in rods all the time, it's a reflex like breathing." Nier rolled his eyes when she said that and she shyly added, "in the end, i want to wash out those men's stink with master's sweet cologne. Hmm. I smell you really want release, Master."

"Don't twist the intent of my mind to my candle. Just hurry up, get your juice, and sit in the corner like a good girl!" Nier growled. Zara squeaked a 'yay' before she went to town in swallowing her master's stiff rod. She was making all sorts of wet sounds, from how the candle slides into her mouth, how it slides out, and how she suckles it. "I cannot understand you one bit, Zara." he growled, ignoring the woman while she sucked on his rod.

"You don't need to understand me, Master, I'm a Succubus after all," she giggled and took him deep into her throat. Nier relaxed a bit, taking advantage. Despite how much he disliked Zara's antics, she knew how to make him feel good even if he was in a bad mood. "Besides, Master is so kind. Just like how we first met."

Something snapped in Nier and he lost his patience, his calm, and his anger spiraled out of control. He violently grabbed the Succubus by the horn, and shoved his rod deep into her throat to the point where it was painful for her. She couldn't breath, even as a succubus, she can't go beyond the limits of her human body. The air was leaving her in panic and her mind was fazing out, anymore and she could die. At the last minute, a wrathful Nier pulled out, letting her breath! Only to shove himself back in, even further in than before.

"Kind? Me, Nier? A kind man! Obviously you don't know you place!" he thrusted, hitting her throat hard and deep. Zara cried out, for Nier to stop, but her screams were all muffled under his rod. Soon, he tossed her onto the bed, and jumped on top. He forcefully spread open her legs and prodded his manhood across her sex. "How dare you go beyond your bounds as my slave and talk without permission! I've spoiled you long enough, now it's time for your punishment, you whore!"

"Wait Master, I'm sorry I said, AAAH!" Zara recoiled when she felt a hard rock get shoved into her tight space. She wasn't even ready and the spear stabbed inside. It wasn't like the type of love she used to share with Nier, even when he was grumpy. This was harsh and cruel, stabbing into her. When she tried to scream, he would stuff her mouth with his fingers and force her to suck on them as if a man's rod. "You slut, whore, wench! You don't know anything other than sucking a man's rock and milking them of their seeds. Do you like being filled with semen? Pervert, you surely don't hide the shame of all women!"

"M-Master, I'm sorry for calling you a kind mind! Pl-please come back! Don't be like this!" Zara screamed in between licking his fingers. Nier was violent for a reason, she thought, it was because he was a warlock. They were strong and could easily get very powerful magical spells but it came from many costs when pacting with an otherworldly patron. Nier was pacted to the Wild Fey, so not only does his libido goes way up and having uncontrollable urges to mate with someone, the price to get power for his goal of revenge also came at a personal cost.

"Master! P-please be gentle!" she screeched, but Nier slapped her in the face, making her hair fly over her red face. She was expecting a second, maybe a third, but the hand that struck her ended up slamming into the wall. he took out his anger by raping her on the bed. "You're a slave, you serve my ever desire! You have no say in how I treat you! I can throw you into a vat of acid and make you scream 'it feels good, please burn me more' and you can't do anything about it! WHORE!"

With that roar, Nier shoved himself deep and splattered his seeds deep into Zara. She was filled with pleasure, and sadness, as this sensation he gave her wasn't the same. He used to be a really kind man, even when they first made their pact by copulation, he was such a gentle lover. But the pact took away that part of him, his kindness, something so precious for the sake of exacting vengeance on the people who wronged him. Now, he was a man with nothing but hatred, anger, wrath, remorse, never joy nor happiness. Because the kindness in his heart was gone, and it left a deep void that could not be filled.

Right now, he was losing control of his anger to fill that void, raping Zara violently. She never complained, she never once resisted him or tried to run. No, she wanted to stay by his side, even in his broken state, and try to save him. Like how he save her when they first met.

"Turn around you slut, I'll rape your so hard you can't think of anything but my rod!" Nier snapped, yanking Zara around. He flipped her to make her bottom go up and shoved her top down, pushing one hand down on her head. He then aimed his wet rod over her canal, but thought of something else. He started to prod her other hole. "M-Master, not the ass! not the ass!"

"SHUT UP AND TAKE IT, SLUT!" The Half-Elf barked, and thrust his length all the way in. The Succubus screamed, but no sound came out. She clenched the blankets and the covers so hard, she tore the fabric open to release the feathers inside. She was then rammed, raped hard in the back door while her master mounted her like an animal. She was crying, not from the pain in her butt, but from the pain Nier was going through.

Whenever he brought up how kind he was, the emotion he was missing inside of his heart, his body becomes so frustrated in wondering what the heck is kindness to the point where it sends him into a confused frenzy. The only thing to bring him back to normal was a violent fuck. "Say it, you little bat-winged whore! Say you like my rod in your ass!"

"Aaah! I-I love your rod in my ass! It feels so good," cried Zara, actually starting to enjoy it. Nier didn't seem to believe her, and wildly slapped her butt cheeks around until they were red as beets and puffy as heck. "Say you love it in your tight hole! How you want to be fill with so much of my man juice that you want to get pregnant like this! Say what you truly feel!"

"YES! PLEASE DESTROY MY ASS! FILL ME WITH YOUR SEMEN SO HARD, I'LL BEAR YOUR CHILDREN LIKE THIS! F-FUCK ME AS MUCH AS YOU WANT!" Zara screamed, soon getting into the swing of her raging emotions. "THAT'S MORE LIKE IT, ZARA!" hollered Nier and he humped her viciously like a dog on a bitch. He fired his seeds inside of her asshole, but didn't stop. He kept doing her like this over and over, shooting his load once rope after another.

Zara was turning into a hot mess now, her ass being ripped apart and being raped like crazy. She was laughing and giggling with a silly grin, her mind filled with nothing but sex, sex, and more sex. She was also happy Nier stopped calling her a whore or slut, meaning he was calming down now. Soon, he'll be back to his grumpy self.

"How do you like it, little succubus. You're kind always boast how good you can make a man feel, but I'm not sensing that at all," Nier smirked, his regular sadist side showing up now. "How would you like me to take you?" "Just like this! Please keep fucking me like this, Master!" "Tsk, tsk, tsk. What did I teach you, little girl. Not to use such crude language while making sweet love. What do yo say now?"

"Please violated me inside out! Fill me with your hot semen until I can't think any more! Gawd, I want you Master!" Zara screamed, no longer in her right mind but enjoying this wild romp. Nier smiled, "Good girl." With a violent thrust, he made Zara spring her love water for the 30th time, and dumped the rest of his hot seeds insides of her. "Don't drop any of my cream, or else I'll punish you later." "Y-yesh, mastehheeerr!"

* * *

It has been several hours since Nier waited in the rented room and the person he was about to meet was late. That, or she decided to not follow through with this idea and called it an end there. Regardless, he used this time to use his Prestidigitation magic to clean up the mess he made with Zara, removing any excess semen of her love juices from the bed. It wasn't as good as new and he was a terrible housekeeper, but in this shoddy inn no one will know it was tampered with.

As for Zara, her belly was full of Nier's cream in her uterus and she promised not to spill any. Stomach had a considerable bulge, as if she was pregnant, and she hid it with a traveling cloak, maybe pass off as some shady assassin lurking in the corner. Her thighs were squeezed together as if she really needed to go to the bathroom. Actually, she did, but it wasn't the urge to pee that she was scared of losing, but the cream that was weighing heavily on her womb. If she doesn't get home soon, she'll definitely spill it out.

"Master, please at least let me sit down, m-my legs are numb from holding it all in!" Zara whined and Nier waved her off, "It's your fault for being greedy. I offered for your to drink my semen, but you just had to made me snap and mess with you. This is your punishment and if anything spills out, I will make sure you will never do it again." Zara swallowed hard, recalling the last time Nier tied her up in thick ropes all over her body and hanging her from the cieling. She was dangled in various emberassing positions that made her feel like she was falling and being violated under stress wasn't pleasant.

"Quiet, I hear footsteps," Nier said making Zara snap out. She took a step in the corner and tried to look like a scary assassin, but her legs won't stop wobbling. After a few minutes, they both heard a series of hurried footsteps and then a knock on the door. There was a pause, before they heard someone breathing, "It's me."

"Enter," Nier said and he turned to the door, only to be shocked. The person he was meeting with was that woman he talked to during the demonstration earlier in the day in front of the mining company. She looked a bit off, and she was hiding it all under an equally burly coat over her body. She even had a hood, which Nier and Zara found confusing. "Something the matter? We saw each other before so there's no point in hiding your face now."

"I prefer to keep, hn, myself unknown to public eye." said the woman with a haltering voice. Nier noticed it wasn't normal and kept seeing how she was touching a spot on her side. He only had to flick a finger, whisper an incantation, and he used a Prestidigitation Cantrip to create a gust of wind. It swept the hood off of the woman's face, startling herself and Zara.

She had been beaten. The bruises on her eyes and the welts on her cheeks were too obvious to hide. Her hair was a mess, her forehead was cut a bit, and it looked like someone tried to strangle her. Zara wanted to scream, but Nier held up his hand to silence her. "Don't tell me, your so called fiance's doing."

The woman scoffed, almost laughing. She gave up hiding and took off her burly robe, it was weighing her down and it felt too hot in here. For some reason she kept smelling the scent of bitches in heat, but didn't know why. She pulled off her robe, showing more bruise and cut marks on her chest, body, and arms.

"He is no fiance. We are only 'together' for public reasons. He was the only person in the company whom the workers trusts, relied on, saw as 'their leader'." the woman said, almost spitting, "he's no leader. He's nothing but a man who embellesh on cheap drinks and a third-string whore from a brothel. I won't hide it, I'm the one who is pulling the strings in this whole riot, he's just the middle man to rile up the crowd."

The woman had to spat some saliva out, coated in blood, before she could comfortably sit back, "Do you really think all those men would listen to something they could impregnate at a moment's notice. If it weren't for my status as a tomboy, I would have been 50 people's personal whore by now."

Nier nodded, not caring one bit, "Times are tough, especially with all the women's rights going on that are pissing married men off... Let me guess, you told him he didn't do a good job at today's show of force, and you earned his appreciation."

The woman rolled her eyes, laughing, "I like how you put appreciation onto a battered woman like me." Nier shook his head and leaned across the table, "You're no battered woman. I've seen too many to know one." The man looked her over, grinning, "They're too scared to tell anyone, they're willing to live in a lie and tell the truth. They could get killed, or worse, chased down for the rest of their life. No, you are different. You came here to see me, because you want a solution to this, right?"

The woman who never once shared her name cocked her head, her frown present. She seemed to realize Nier was a sharp man, simple observation and gathering of physical evidence seemed to be the source of his thinking. She smiled, laughing even as she folded her hands on the table, "I hate men." "I see that," Nier nodded, letting her continue. "The men and women who've served the gold and silver mines spent their entirety being miners. Some even continue into generations as a family tradition. Now, the big wigs are taking it away from us, kicking us out without so much as a thank you, let alone decent compensation." The woman puffed a strand of loose hair from her face, "this revolt is necessary to get back our lives, or at least some pay."

"Which is exactly why I have approached you," Nier said. He pulled out some scrolls and put them on the table. They were handwritten by himself, and he opened it up to reveal the contents, all relating to the Lawcrafts. "The big wigs you mention are from a powerful family known as the Lawcrafts."

The woman swallowed hard, sweat rolling down her forehead. Now that she knew who it was, she started to have second thoughts. That was how powerful the Lawcrafts were. A local gang could tie you up in a bag and toss you into the sea, forgetting abuot it. This family can erase your entire existence from day one, even anyone you knew and won't stop hunting until you gave up hiding to face them in submission.

"Don't fret, the Lawcrafts have become lazy since the change in family position. They are nothing more than bullies with large sticks," Nier commented while opening some scrolls of the family for the woman to see. "Still, it's a big stick. They could squish us like cockroaches," the woman said, pouring over the documents with her one good eye. "Yes, but with your numbers and if we do this tactically, then the are nothing but a cheap cake waiting to be smashed."

The Succubus continued to stand in the corner, leaning against it. She had to, or the fact she needed to go somewhere and spill all the semen locking up in her body. She felt like she was going to explode with a full bladder, and she really needed to leave. How long was this going to drag on, she thought in her head.

Nier then continued to speak with the woman he met from the demonstration. He proposed to gather some of her trusted and capable men, to help him infiltrate a hidden dockyard and try and steal a ship. It sounded crazy, but he mentioned the importance of this ship not at all showing up in public or else the kingdom would be on the leader owners who were also on the Lawcraft's take. if they succeed, they can blackmail them all the money they want, as revealing it would get them into a lot of trouble.

"But none of my men can sail a ship," she answered. "That you don't need to worry, I've prepared a scroll you could use to have it automatically sail towards a destination. I will handle some things on my side to ensure you and your men's escape and I shall meet you at the cover of where the ship will be led to. I am only a Wizard, I don't have that much physical prowess like you."

Nier kept the fact he was a warlock hidden, as not everyone knew or even accepted them. Sitting down and wasting time about what is the difference between a warlock and wizard is not something he wanted to do, so he went with a convenient lie. "My part of the job will provide you overwatch, calling out any enemies and I will dispatch them with my magic."

"Wait, what do you get from all this," the woman said, stopping him with a hand. She looked at him, examining him from head toe, but the Half-elf won't let her read his thoughts, "Let's just say I dislike the Lawcrafts. At the least, I'll be honest that I'm using you and your rioteers to help me get back at them, kick them out hopefully. This world needs a new order and the Lawcrafts are last century."

The woman narrowed her eyes. She now realized she may be able to trust this man. They had just met only this morning at the riot, she didn't know how deductive he was to pick her out as the leader hiding behind the man who beat her. But, he did recognize her ability to lead in the shadows, a bit of a king maker if she worked in the royal court. The idea of getting more money than their compensation agreement sounded enticing, maybe they could ransom the king. No, that's thinking too far and that's what amateurs do. She hadn't stolen a ship like this, only a few coin pouches every now and then, but she didn't want to be seen as an amateur.

Also, Nier didn't bother hide the fact he was using them. He had more reason than one to use them, for example they were expendable and his name would not show up. Second, he needed man power but hiring mercenaries would not be great as some sellswords also have connections to different Lawcraft firms. He said the truth in order to mask his other lies, which would ease one's mind.

"If this goes sideways, I'm calling it off, ship or not. These men have devoted their lives to the mine to feed their family, they're not soldiers ready for war," the woman snapped, firmly. Nier nodded, "You have my word. I will ensure your safety as best as I can while you steal the ship, blackmail them as much as you want. If possible a 10% fee would be nice."

"Alright, we need the money and we've got nothing to lose other than our lives," the woman nodded. She held out her hand, not trusting him but she saw an opportunity for herself. Nier smiled asking "By the way, I never caught your name." "Why would you, I'm a woman right?" "Technically we are business partners," Nier answered, "it's only right I know your name out of respect."

The woman hesitated a bit, before she answered "Vicilea... You can call me Vix, like every one else." "Well Vix, we have an accord." Nier reached out to shake her hand, but she pulled away at the last second. "What is it?"

"My so-called Fiance." Vix said, her voice growing colder, "If you can get rid of him, then we'll be on the same boat. I could even take the position of a grieving lover wanting to continue his goals for rights among the miners." Nier wanted to cackle when he saw how wide Vix's smile was despite her lips cracked and bruised. "Agreed."

They shook on it, firming their business. Before Vix got up to leave, Nier suddenly put a small potion of red liquid on the table. "This is down payment. You need it." "It's a bit early to poison all evidence, don't you think?" Nier shook his head and held up the vial, "It's a potion to heal wounds. Judging by how you're limping, my guess your fiance broke some ribs and a part of her your leg. How you got here with that, you've surely impressed me."

Vix hesitated, before taking the vial. She uncorked it, gave it a sip to wait for any adverse effects. None, so she downed the whole think. Giving it a full minute, her wounds automatically healed with enchanted magic. Her scars were still present, but almost faded away as if she had a month of recovering. She no longer held her sides in pain, or had the limp.

"And as a bonus," Nier said, then turning to the one in the corner, "You can spend the night with Zara." "What?" Zara squeaked, breaking out of her killer assassin personality. She nearly let go of her cream with how her body jumped from the sudden offer, and she looked up at Vix. The woman herself looked confused, hesitant. Nier, once again, gave the answer but pulling up a finger to touch the back of Vix's neck.

"This tattoo is lovely," he said, causing Vix to freeze. It was a figure of two roses spiraling each other, almost intertwine across the stems and one had a black filling with white frames and the second was vice versa. "Normal people would think this is a regular and catchy body art, but there are only an educated few who recognize it as a symbol to tell them you don't like the opposite gender... but rather the same gender."

Vix turned away, hiding her look of anger and fear. In this day and age, in this city, same sex love was frowned upon, even rightfully set to the pyre. They believed it to be some kind of blasphemy to their goddesses and would punish those who practice it. Men to men, women to women, if anyone found out they were never safe. However, there was a secret code only those who know the meaning of the wrapped roses, saying that they are interested in the same gender. That way, they could have secret meetings whenever they want and not mistaken someone who did not believe it, potentially revealing their secret.

The same tattoo was on the back of Vix's neck, which Nier played with by touching it with his finger. She slapped his hand away and he casually backed off. "I know you went through a lot of trouble to see me, and you suffered greatly for it. I would like for your to wind dow, relax, pull the knots out of your hair and have a good time tonight."

Vix scoffed, "You do realize we're more than polar opposites right. Even with that drunk asshole I use as a shield, I don't let him touch me." "Like I said, I offer Zara for you for the night." Nier called the hidden Succubus over, who was in her human disguise. She also cold barely walk as she made her way over to Nier. Before she knew it, the Half-Elf pulled off her cloak to reveal her body.

"She's ready for your pleasure. So have fun," he smiled. Vix stared, almost confused, before saying, "Isn't she pregnant?" "What?" Nier was equally confused and turned around. He saw a considerable bump on Zara's stomach. The woman was emberassed, despite not human, and she clamped her thighs shut for a long time. She really needed to run out and dump out the semen or it was too late!

"Oh this? Sh-she's not pregnant she's" Nier said that with a backhand blow to the succubus's stomach. She suddenly squealed, ecstacy flaring up as she grabbed Nier's arm. "M-Master, I-I'm going to! AAAAAAH!"

White cream spilled out from her two holes, both vagina and ass. Gallons of it flooded out, filling the floor into a thick puddle. The room that already smelled of animals mating intensified to the point where anyone smelling it would feel like they took an aphrodisiac. Zara clenched onto Nier's sleeve to just hold on, her body shaking from all the juices running out of her orifice as hard as a rod going inside of her.

"Oh gaaaawd, Master! I-I'm sorry, but I can't hold your cream inside me any moooooooore!"

Slowly, Zara sank onto her knees, twitching with small squeaks. She sat in the pool of cream that dripped out from her holes, and it kept flowing out. Her baby bump now deflated, she leaned against the side of the bed, exhausted.

Nier didn't say anything. The silent mixture of emberassment, anger, and contempt could be seen walking all over his face. Vix, on the other hand, stared the entire time, seeing a hot woman shooting out cream from both her vagina and asshole and making hot moaning noises. She just snapped, barking "Fuck it" and she marched up to Zara to grab her head and shove it onto her sex.

"Eat me out, now!" she barked, instantly taking command. Zara was half dazed and half-exhausted, barely able to move. Still she complied, that or her mouth was buried in Vix's lower lips, and she started to lick and prod her canals, "Harder! Put some effort into it!" Vix yelled, wanting to get rid of her stress while she gripped Zara to devour her lower half deeper. The succubus gave up and just ate the woman out, making her moan and shake her hips. "That's right, whose a good little whore. You are, yeah"

Nier was taken aback. He knew she was a lesbian, but never knew she was the dominating type. Somewhere deep in his heart, he pitied the other girls she may have used to calm her stress down. He wanted to say something to Zara, about not being too late before returning back to the room... but gave up and backed out the door.

The last thing he saw was Zara being thrown across the width of the bed with her knees on the floor and drenched in the white puddle, Vix eating out her own vagina, before she picked up and dumped out the flowers from a large vase. Right before it entered Zara, Nier closed the door. He ignored the imhuman scream of 'NOT IN THE ASS AGAIN!'

* * *

It was a cold night, Nier thought. Strange, it was so hot in the morning and was sweltering at noon. He could think of nothing but a nice hot bath. He hated the feel and smell of sweat, he wasn't a clean freak but he didn't like to be dirty. No, he made sure to master Prestidigitation for that purpose as it was a low level spell that could clear out even the hardest of stains.

"I'm bored, I wonder what entertainment I'll come across tonight," Nier wondered out loud. Most of the streets were deserted for the night, save some men going out to a tavern for some ale (maybe some good whores). There were times where he stumbled onto scattered coins, some random sword left in the mud, and one time he caught sight of a drunk adventurer having sex with a barmaid in the back of a pub. This town offered full of surprises, maybe it was one reason why it drew him in.

"Now that I have my pieces, it's time I to make the plan to put them to play," he muttered, smiling at the thought how he was able to bend Vix around his fingers. In the end, he wanted her influence over the hundrds of unhappy miners, to his advantage. She requested for him to remove her 'fiance', which was easy.

Zara was a succubus. WHen she gets serious in making love with another man, she can easily drain him. Without enough alcohol and the offering of a warm woman's body to spend the night, who could resist. He would be nothing more than a withered husk by dawn.

"Hmm?" the Half-Elf stopped in his tracks when he heard a ruckus up ahead. He instinctively hid behind a shop corner to stick to the shadows, investigating what was happening. It seemed there were a gang of unruly and drunk men wandering the street. They were shoving and pushing aside a small girl in between them as if a game.

They would reach out to try and touch her body, hooting and calling for her to strip, while they kept blocking her escape. Through the gaps, Nier gasped when he recognized the basket full of unique matchboxes she had around one arm. "That match girl? What is she doing here so late."

Guess she was trying to earn more coins to feed herself, he thought, but he didn't care. Still, he felt like he was in the mood to step in as he walked up behind the three men. They had just shoved her down into a pile of puddle, laughing like monkeys as they saw how drenches she was in mud water. That was when Nier smiled and tapped one on the shoulder, throwing a punch in the face!

The Half-Elf liked to shoot magic from afar, but no need to cause too much of a trouble. Besides, there is something awfully satisfying in punching a drunk man in the face. His knuckle is going to pay for it, however, but he'll shake it off in the morning. "How about you pick on someone your own size," he smirked, taking up a mock boxer's stance. He learned it from observing men in fighting rings duking it out for money in the underground fight plazas. He had no training, but with these men who can't even walk straight, it was a piece of cake. "Take this!"

With a right hook and an uppercut, he tossed aside one drunk man and easily flipped the other drunkard with an inexperienced throw. The third one proved to be more difficult as he was sober enough to pull out a knife. "Come on man, I'll cut your balls off!"

"You first. Burning Hands." Nier ducked under the man's stab and slapped his palm into the man's groin. he heated up the skin of his palm to sear into the man's flesh, and he howled in pain from the instant roasting. The Half-Elf brushed his hands off, luckily wearing gloves, and he watched the three men scramble off after their semi-neutered friend.

"Come on, get up. There's no need to hide in that disgusting cesspool," Nier muttered. He leaned down to pick up the match girl, who spat mud from her mouth and was dripping head to toe in dirty water from the street. She looked like she was going to cry, but she bite her lip to stop the tears and sniffed them back with tight fists. "At least you're not a crybaby, I'll give you that."

Nier took a step back, seeing how dirty the girl was. "Hold still, or I can't clean you off." He made sure the girl stood still by clenching her arm and he cast Prestidigitation. It wasn't as thorough as a nice bath, but it did the trick to removing the mud water from her body and most of her clothing.

When the match girl shook off her dazed head, she looked up wanting to thank the person who saved her. But she gasped, and saw it was Nier. Not too long ago, she stumbled onto his session with Zara, making love in the alleyway like wild animals. She was young and innocent, so seeing the act of making babies at such an intense level shook her up. She thought about running away, but Nier grabbed her, more to tease her a bit.

"Is this any way to treat the man who saved you?" he smirked, egging her feelings on, "Why don't you say the words like a good girl." The match girl paused, looking away from him as if hiding something. It took Nier a moment to realize, but he then knew why with his sharp eyes, "You. You can't speak can you? Is that why you never spoke a word in our first meeting."

A look of shame fell on the match girl's face, and she refused to cry. The Half-Elf sighed and let her go, letting her freely walk on her own. "It's dangerous to be working out late at night. I highly doubt you're offering your body to get extra gold." He watched as the girl suddenly hug her body protectively. The man rolled his eyes, before tapping her on the head. "It was a joke. Come on, where do you live?" The match girl hesitated to respond and Nier said, "I'm here to escort you. I don't plan on doing anything bad. Just show me where you live so I could go home in peace."

After a short pause, the match girl eventually walked her way home with Nier following closely. He noticed they were entering the slum areas of the city, as the buildings and the people loitering around the streets were getting darker and dirtier. There wasn't even any candles or lights going on in the street, only relying on the light of the moon for vision.

"So this is where you live? Seems like a cozy little shack," Nier muttered off handedly. The matchgirl had brought Nier to the deepest part of the city slums, standing in front of a run down wooden shack. There was no lock, so anyone could enter, and Nier thought there must be some kind of unspoken law that people residing here do not trespass into other's territory unless invited. As if thieves and vagabonds would follow the rule, but judging by the inside of her little shack, it seemed no one really cared to mess it up while she was away. Guess so long as she has a roof over her head, she was happy.

"So don't I get a good night kiss for saving you?" Nier joked, leaning over the short match girl. She didn't dare to look him in the eye, too scared but she didn't cry to show how meek she was. The Half-Elf laughed. "Alright, I won't force you."

The match girl gave a small sigh, but was suddenly pinned against the wall, her wrists held under the Half-Elf's grip, "but that doesn't mean I could take a kiss from you right?" The match girl tried to scream, but her mouth was buried into Nier's fur coat when he leaned in really close to rub his cheeks against hers. He relished in her feminine warmth, breathing down her neck with an evil grin. He nibbled at her ear, whispering words she could barely ear without having her body shaking, and he nuzzled his face into her neck. "You know, for a peddler, you sure do have a superb body. It's a waste you don't have a man to call your own," chuckled Nier. He pressed his face down her neck, to her chest, and nuzzled deep into her valley. She let out a silent moan, clenching her jaw to the mixed feelings she had, while her feet shuffled uncomfortably. She tried to pry herself lose, but the Warlock was too strong and she felt powerless to escape.

She was already afraid a random man would someday violate her. So she always covered her body in thick thick mud to keep them from appetizing on her. Now, this Half-Elf was molesting her! Someone help!

"Hmm. You have a fine pair of breast. There's room for growth and development," Nier whispered, eyeing her considerable medium size bumps on her chest. He suddenly opened his mouth and took them into his lips, covered by her clothing. The match girl wailed, but it was so quiet a cat continued to sleep in the tree while she fidgeted under the man's grip. She felt her body warming up strangely, her breast being manhandled with a wierd sensation. Something between her legs was acting up and she started to feel soaked in her worn down panties.

Somehow, she kept thinking back of how wild the love making Nier and Zara had when she accidentally walked in on their session earlier. It was an accident! She saw some people she owed money to and tried to hide, only to walk in on someone's hot sex. Seeing how the Succubus was bent over and treated like a toy for pleasure, smacking her body around and making her face melt with pure bliss. It scared her... yet, enthralled her. She felt wierd ever since.

"Hmm. You know, if you ignore the mud, you smell quite nice. Almost like lilacs in full bloom," Nier breathed, letting go of the match girl's clothed breast. He kissed his way down her dress, over her stomach, and he stopped his head right over her groin.

Still pinning her by the hands, she looked down at him. When she saw him smile evilly, she shook her head. "I can't hear you" he teased, and cupped her clothed lower valley into his mouth. The match girl's body bucked wildly. She never had this feeling before. She was still young and didn't know much about the world, and thought of nothing but how much she could earn for the matches to get food on the table. She never once thought she would be trapped in this nightmare!

"Hmm. I like how you're squirming. You're really cute when you try and fight back," the Half-Elf laughed, continuing to 'munch' on her clothed lower half. She tried to push his head away, but he just yanked her hands away to pin them against the wall. She was at his mercy, and her legs were shaking as he rubbed his maw into her covered sex. She was... she was going to melt!

Nier grinned, and he pulled away. This left the girl caught in a twilight of pain and pleasure, as he didn't continue any further. This left the match girl distraught and confused, collapsing to her knees. The Half-Elf said nothing about it, instead he took of his traveller's coat and tossed it at her. "Autumn is almost over and I heard the winter will be quite harsh this season." He gave the girl a look, both enchanting her yet scaring her at the same time, "If you're still alive when spring melts the frost, then you can give that coat back to me. I'll be waiting."

The Half-Elf said all of that and slowly walked away, into the night. He didn't look back, or said good-bye. He only continued down the road, pleased with himself, "No need to rush, she's a cute specimen. I should take my time in breaking her bit by bit."

The Match girl watched him leave, letting her be stranded right outside of her shack door with only the man's jacket on her head. She quickly darted back inside and pushed a medium sized crate in front of the door as her lock. She was shaking all over, almost crying. She still refused to cry, but she couldn't stop quivering as she tried to hug herself to stop it all.

The way that Half-Elf treated her, molesting her body like that. It... it... felt so strange. There was a side of her that told it was wrong, he shouldn't have done that. But, the other side said he knew how to make a woman happy. That part scared her the most.

She quickly jumped into her cot on the floor and pulled up her blanket. Since they were from a rubbish pile from a local clothing store, it was already ripped and full of holes eaten by moths. So when she quickly pulled on it, it ripped into pieces too easily. She had nothing to cover herself tonight. That was when she remembered's Nier's coat and she hugged it close. It was warm, and she could smell his scent like chestnuts in an open fire. It made her head feely hazy as she fell on her back.

Slowly, she found herself pressing his coat to her face, taking in a deep whiff. The roasting chestnuts struck her heart so strong! The girl ended up lifting up her legs, parting them to reveal her sex, and she started to touch herself while sniffing at Nier's coat. This was wrong, but... it felt too good. And she did that to keep herself warm throughout the night.


End file.
